


one, two, seven

by Hufflebean98



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Malec, Multi, alecs older than the book and show, debatable parent Maryse Lightwood, ex shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, malec have kids, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflebean98/pseuds/Hufflebean98
Summary: 11 years ago. 11 years ago Alexander Lightwood came out as gay. 11 years ago Robert Lightwood destroyed any evidence the 17 year old ever existed. 11 years ago a crying Shadowhunter came to Magnus Bane. 11 years ago the high warlock of Brooklyn became a warlock of Brooklyn. 11 years ago two children were told their older brother abandoned them, left without a note.2 days ago Isabelle Lightwood found a folder. 2 days ago those children found out their brother was alive. 2 days ago Jace Wayland decided he would get his big brother back.





	1. Chapter 1

_11 years ago_  
_Magnus walked cautiously to the door, drink in hand. It was 1:47. It was 1:47_ am. _The rain pelted against the window outside._  
_Magnus gripped the handle and pulled it open. "Shit."_  
_There stood Alec Lightwood. Completely drenched in rain. "C-can I c-c-come in?" His teeth chattered from the cold. He was shaking, although Magnus wasn't sure if that was because of the cold._  
_"Yes. Yes, Jesus, of course you can. I'll, um, I'll get you some clothes."_  
_The boy should probably have a shower as well but Magnus didn't want to leave him alone. Instead, he ushered him and and down onto the sofa._  
_Less than an hour later, when the young shadowhunter was wearing new, warm, dry clothes and had a cup of hot chocolate in his hands were words spoken._  
_"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. And, um, I get we haven't been dating that long and I'll leave in the morning and all, but could I stay here tonight."_  
_"Oh Alexander. You can stay here as long as you like. You never have to feel like you should leave, you know you're welcome here. As for sorry, you have nothing to apologise for."_  
_Alec buried his face further into the crook of Magnus' neck._  
_"Thanks Mags." His voice came out a muffle but the warlock got the message._  
_They sat like that for a while more when Magnus spoke up. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_  
_Alec let out some muffled sounds. "What was that?" Magnus pried gently._  
_Alec sat up. Tears were staining his cheeks. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to tell me don't worry." Magnus wiped the tears of his shadowhunters face with the edge of his hand._  
_Alec took a deep breath and started again. "They... they kicked me out."_  
_Pure confusion sweeper across magnus' mind. "What?"_  
_"I told them." Alec sniffed. "I told them I was gay. Dad was shouting and yelling and-" Alec lifted up his sweater to show a deep purple bruise._  
_The confusion in Magnus' mind was quickly replaced by rage. Anger. Despise. He gingerly touched it but pulled his hand away fast when he saw Alec flinch. "Alexander I am so sorry."_  
_Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck again. "He, um, he said if I would go back there, he would-"_  
_Alec just shook his head and covered his face._  
_Magnus pulled him close into a hug. He tilted his chin up towards him. "Hey, don't cry. They don't deserve your tears. We're gonna figure this out my darling, I promise." With that he kissed the top of Alec's head and pulled him back into the hug._

Present  
"Oh my god. I'm going to be sick."  
"Angel, pull over. Stop the car. Just do something, _anything_."  
Izzy scowled. "I'm not that bad at driving."  
"Izzy, you actually cook better than you drive."  
Clary nodded. "And that's saying something."  
Isabelle looked at Simon for support. He patted her shoulder meekly. "You could sit in the back for a bit. I don't mind driving."  
Clary laughed. "Bad idea."  
The three other faces turned to her. She sighed. "Then jace will be left in charge of the map and last time _that_ happened we went to LA"  
Jace glared at her. "Yeah well that only because _someone_ didn't think to mention we weren't in Brooklyn anymore."  
Simon laughed. "I would have loved to see that. How did you even get that far? Weren't you just going to get pizza? I mean I'd kind of, but not really, get it if you were on a road trip or some- oof."  
The van slammed to a halt. Jace banged his head into the dashboard. "IZZY!"  
Clary laughed again. "I mean, top ten ways to get Simon to shut up-"  
She abruptly stopped. Izzy was staring up a a massive billboard, stuck to the side of a building above an advert for Coca Cola.  
"Is that?"  
"It can't be."  
"I mean, he's older than the photos I've seen of him but I'm pretty sure."  
The billboard advertised a clothing line. The clothes being advertised were being advertised on a certain blue eyed, black haired, rune covered, pale skinned shadowhunter. Or Alexander Gideon Lightwood as his siblings had called him the life he had before 11 years ago.  
Well, normally they just called him-  
"Alec" izzy breathed.  
In the corner of the advert we're the glittery golden letters _Bane._  
A truck behind them snapped all four out of the trance when it honked at them.  
"I'm guessing we're on the right track then." Simon mumbled as izzy drove off, still somewhat in awe of the sign.

_9 years earlier_  
_"Hey, mags, do you hear that?"_  
_Magnus looked around. "Hear what hunny?"_  
_Alec shook his head. "Never mind I thought I heard-"_  
_"Missy? Missy where the he_ _ll_ _are you?"_  
_Magnus stopped. "Yeah, yeah I heard that." A young boy, maybe 8 or 9 ran out from a side street._  
_His face was covered in dirt and grime and his clothes_ _, well, they_ _were hardly clothes._  
_Magnus turned around to talk to his boyfriend, only to see he wasn't there._  
_He looked back at the boy and saw his blue eyed shadowhunter kneeling next to him._  
_He walked over as well. The boy was trying to look tough, puffing out his chest and standing as tall as he could but it didn't quite work when someone was kneeling next to you._

_Magnus caught them in conversation. "She wonders off a lot. She likes the smell of food so she goes to find some. She doesn't realise how stupid she's being." The boy was on the verge of tears._  
_Alec smiled at him. "Don't worry. This is Magnus, we'll help find your sister."_  
_Alec nodded encouragingly at Magnus, who then came up to the boy. "Hi. I'm Magnus. Can you tell me your name, then I can try and find your sister."_  
_The boy looked uncertain, but then_ _nodded_ _slowly, as if confirming it was ok to himself._  
_"I'm Joel. My sisters Missy. I found her coat over there, I don't know where she is." He looked like crying again. Magnus patted him and carefully took the coat. He closed his eyes and felt his magic seeping into it he opened his eyes again. "Got her."_

Present

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"  
"As much as I hate to side with Simon, and don't get me wrong, I do, doesn't this look a little... well..."  
"Rich?" Clary guessed.  
Izzy nodded. The houses in this part of the town were, well you wouldn't really call them houses.  
Each one of them had an iron bar gate with beautiful patterns on, leading down a long driveway. At least a couple of acres or so of land to each house. The houses themselves were massive. the smallest one they'd been able to see, as they were very long drives, had 4 floors and 8 windows on the front of the building, not including the door.  
Simons spray painted band van seemed very out of place down these streets.  
"Well the map had marked the one 2 down. Just keep driving Simon."  
They reached the residence.  
The letters LB were woven into the iron gate surrounded by iron flowers.  
"What do we do now?" Izzy looked expectantly at clary. Clary took a gulp then: "press that buzzer thing. I think I've seen this done before in a movie I watched as a kid."  
Simon drove up to it and pressed the buzzer.  
"Hello."  
The voice that answered sounded sure and assertive.  
Simon turned to izzy and mouthed: what do I say?  
Izzy rolled her eyes and leaned over. "Uh hi, we're here to see Alec lightwood."  
There was a pause on the phone before the voice came back. "Yes, sorry could you repeat that? Actually, I'll just buzz you in."  
The gate then opened. The four teenagers stared at it before driving into the massive space of land. The gate turned into a brick wall, a large perimeter so far that they lost sight of it. Towards the left, a wood covered the wall and towards the right, they could see a large garage with several cars dotted outside it. A pool was also curling from around the back of the house.  
"You don't actually think he lives here right?" Clarys voice broke out the awed silence.  
Izzy turned to here and raised her eyebrows. "And you mean by that?"  
Clary sighed. "I never met Alec. All I know is that for last 11 years the only evidence in your family that he exists is a picture of him, you and Jace as children. He would be what, 28 by now? Where would he have even have gone as a lost 17 year old? You guys are his only family right? And the only reason we're coming for him now is because you said he could be a vital part of helping get my mom back."

Izzy glared at clary. "How could you say that? He's our brother. Our parents told us he left, that he abandoned us. They destroyed any evidence of him, not us! We didn't even why he left until two days ago!"  
Jace interrupted quickly, not wanting to take sides. "Look we're here. And by here I mean the actual house not just the street as that seems to be a state away."  
Clary shook her head as if to clear it, then got out the van.  
The four walked up the steps to the big, wooden doors. Simon reached out and rung the doorbell.  
They waited for about half a minute before the door was opened. A young, dark haired woman, maybe 23?, was behind it. She looked them up and down. Her expression turned into something none of them could decipher.  
"You'd better come in." And she turned around and walked down the long white hall.  
They looked at each other. Jace was the first to follow. "Well come on then."  
They stepped through the door. Maybe they would have noticed the small, yet massive details, like the picture of two men on a wedding day or the many different pairs of shoes in many different sizes, or the Thomas the tank engine magazine lying on the floor. Maybe they would have noticed them if they hadn't noticed the other small detail first. Well a 4 year old detail.  
A small boy had run down the hall, jumping at the dark haired girl, before realising they were there. He blushed and pushed his dark glasses further up before hiding behind her legs.

The lady smiled at him. "That's not how we treat guests is it max?" The young boy blushed and shook his head. Then he ran back down the corridor. They all walked behind him, into a pristine living room.  
The way it had been styled, Izzy knew it couldn't have been her brother. There _was_ a young child here, maybe it was a home for people in need.  
As if reading her thoughts, Jace turned to her and whispered "the fact he's called max, well, it's probably just a coincidence."  
Izzy simply nodded. The young lady went over to a desk and started writing things down. The young boy was lying on the floor, drawing something on some paper and muttering happily to himself.  
Jace took that time to look around. There's was lots of art on the walls, a window looking out to the pool, a grand staircase, a fireplace, and everything you would normally find in a living room. But the sofa they were sitting on alone looked as if it had cost an average years salary to pay for in itself.

Above the fireplace were some pictures. The one in the middle was a simple wooden frame. 5 young people. Jace recognised the young boy drawing in it. He was being held by a man of about 20. Next to them was a blonde girl of 8 or 9 and on the far right was a teenage girl with short hair, who looked particularly like the 20 year old, wearing a black t-shirt that vertically read: lawan aku and short blue shorts. And on the far left was a teenage boy with a beanie, head phones and a black jacket and jeans.  
He was the only one not smiling.... with his mouth. He mouth was set in a scowl but his eyes showed his happiness.  
The lady stood up. She came back less than five minutes later with food and drinks. She smiled warmly. "He will be back soon."  
Clary was focusing on max lying on the floor when she heard the door click open. It seems Max heard it as well, his head perked right up and he was running out the room down the hallway.  
A voice rang out. "But, Bernadita said Bennie was a boys name."  
A sigh followed. "Hunny with a name like Bernadita, I really don't think she has any right to judge yours. Your beautiful name may you add. Lauren? Have you got friends over? You know they can use the garage- ouf. Hey buddy."  
Izzy and Jace had both frozen at the voice.  
"Daddy I drew a picture."  
Jace seemed frozen solid. Clary turned to Simon and mouthed 'daddy?' He shrugged in return.  
"Cool. Is it in the living room." A giggle followed. "Hiya Bennie."  
"Hey Max."  
"Daddy do you know the people?"  
The voices were getting louder. "What people bud-"  
Alec froze in the entrance to the living room. Jace and izzy seemed to snap back to life, yet, sat there, gaping like fish.  
"A-Alec?"  
Alec's eyes widened and he gripped max closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 8 years ago _

_"Joel! Missy! We're going to be late."_ _Alec tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. An eleven year old boy came running down the stairs. "_ I'm _ready.  It's papa and Missy." A six year suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, holding onto the railing as she slowly made her way down._ _Alec went up and met her. He picked her up and balanced her on his side._

 _She smiled at him. "I'm ready daddy." Alec smiled back, then frowned._ _"Are you...? Are you wearing make up?"_ _The girl smiled brightly. "Yep. Papa put it on."_ _Alec put her down on the floor. Joel came over and knelt down, checking over his sister._ _"Oh hell no. Magnus!"_ _Magnus made his way down stairs, perfect as normal; Alec found it difficult to be mad. "Yes darling?"_ _Alec simply indicated to missy. "Yes? What about her? Doesn't she look great?"_ _"Magnus you are not putting a full face of make up on our six year old daughter."_ _Missy looked up and bit her lip as Magnus sighed and brought a makeup wipe out of his bag._ _She rushed to hide behind her brother and he came closer._ _Joel laughed. She looked up at him pleadingly. "You're too young." And he stepped aside and pushed her forward gently._ _She scowled. "When can I have pretty then?"_ _Magnus knelt down and kissed her cheek softly. "You're already beautiful darling."_ _Joel butted in. "And you can have make up when you’re as old as papa."_ _Missy grumbled as it was wiped off._ _Magnus laughed, "That may take a while my dear."_ _Magnus turned around and looked up at Alec, "better?"_ _"Much. Now come on we're going to be late."_ _"Hunny it's my show. Besides it's a fashion show, we're aloud to be_ fashionably _late. What wrong my dear?" Missy was still scowling. "I want pretty eyes like papa."_ _Joel tried to tug her arm. "We told you, you can have make up when your older."_ _She whined and pulled back. "Nooo his eyes." Magnus looked up. "You have brown eyes too sweetie."_ _She blushed and shook her head, coming closer. "Your other eyes. Pretty eyes." Magnus whipped his head round and stared at Alec, who shook his head, but looked as shocked as Magnus._ _"You came to say goodnight yesterday and your contacts weren't in." Joel explained._ _"Ah, yes. My_ contacts. _" He turned away from then and faked taking contacts out. He turned back with his cat eyes._ _"Pretty eyes...." missy smiled and Magnus closed his eyes. Missy leaned in and kissed his eyelids. Magnus chuckled._ _Alec smiled and then looked at his watch. "Angel. Come on we're so '_ fashionably late', _we're probably early for the next one." He marched out. Missy laughed and grabbed Joel's hand before dragging him out._ _Magnus stayed where he was for a second or two, before stretching, smiling, and following his family out._

Present day

Alec stood there, still. His chin and lower lip trembled. "Izzy? Jace?" His grip on max hadn't loosened. Sensing his father’s distress, max nestled closer to him. Izzy stood up. Her legs were shaking. She felt as if she would fall straight back down. The little girl, Bennie, stood beside him, arm wrapped around his leg. She could feel him trembling so squeezed his leg gently. Alec pulled her closer towards and behind him.

Isabelle took a nervous step and then walked towards her brother. They looked at one another. Alec opened his free arm and took his sister in an embrace. "Oh angel. Alec." Alec closed his eyes. When they pulled away Izzy had tears on her face. Lauren stood up and left the room, sensing this was private. Jace stepped towards them. Alec smiled at him and the two hugged. "Angel I've missed you." Alec went and sat on the couch opposite the Shadowhunters. He didn't let max go, keeping him on his knee. Bennie sat down on the floor beside them. Braiding her hair, then redoing it. "So..." Alec was still processing what was going on. He looked at the other two people in the room. The strangers. From the look of them they were feeling equally as awkward. Izzy turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, this is Clary. And this is Simon." Alec briefly went over the fact that Simon didn't have runes. He pushed it aside. "Uh, this is Max. And Bennie." Bennie looked up at the mention of her name. She smiled at the four other people, then went back to braiding. Max turned and buried his face into his fathers chest, knowing it would comfort Alec more than himself. As he thought, Alec let out a much needed breath. "What, what are you doing here? Why now?" Jace was confused. "You’re our brother." He stated as if that explained. Alec frowned. "But it's been 11 years. Why have you only showed up now." Izzy sighed. "When you left Dad-" she stopped herself "Robert said you had left. Said that you'd had a break down and had screamed at him, screamed that if any of us followed you'd kill us. Mom never said anything. But she never said he was wrong. He destroyed everything about you. The only evidence that you were a thing is the picture I keep in my room." Alec tried to steady his breathing. He can't cry, not in front of his kids. Not in front of his brother and sister that he hasn't seen for over a decade. And certainly not in front of these two strangers who were sitting in his home, having not said anything. The ginger one was staring at him, he didn't like it. "He didn't even let anyone talk about you. I, uh, I went downstairs during the night a few days after it happened. I heard noise outside. There was a big fire. Everything about you was in it. Mom was crying as he burned it. I, um, I got your bow out before anything bad could happen to it. I guess a part of me wanted to not believe what they said." Jace turned into the bag behind him. He pulled out a black charred bow; it must have been so old. Alec could still make A.L marked into it. The string was gone. Bennie looked up at it. Alec held out his held, it was shaking. Max tried to calm him by playing with his wedding ring. Izzy noticed this. "You're married?"

Almost perfect timing Alec heard the key turn in the front door. He heard the jangle of necklaces. Max smiled, he could do all he could to calm his daddy down but it was nothing to the effect of even papas presence. "Alexander? Darling? There seems to be a stray van in our driveway." Alec let out a breath, face relaxing instantly. "It's covered in spray. I don't know who can that is and you only know who I know. Oh god are we getting mugged or something?" Alec could hear his husband taking off his complicated shoes as the spoke. "As much as I love you darling, if there are murderers in the house can I have some tea before I help? I've had a log day hunny. I'll help after though." And that was the sound of Magnus putting on some more shoes. He only did this when he either 1. Had two pairs of shoes that went with 'today's outfit' that he couldn't decide between so insisted on wearing both throughout the day or 2. The shoes he wore out went very well with said outfit but weren't comfortable so swapped them for others when he got home. This was one of those days. Magnus walked calmly through. He opened his mouth to greet Alec when he noticed their company. He noticed their runes and his eyes narrowed. The corners of his mouth turned down when he saw how Alec was shaking.

He went over and kissed Alec on the cheek gently. He then smiled at them. He didn't know who they were but Alec hadn't kicked them out yet. "Magnus Bane, pleasure to be of your acquaintance." The girl who spoke then was the ginger one. "Oh my god. Magnus Bane. So you’re the warlock that stole my memories." Alec looked at his husband for confirmation, trying to ignore the confused, . Magnus simply held up a ringed finger while he thought. Then he clicked his fingers when he realised. "Jocelyn." He muttered. "Clarissa. That's right. At your mothers request." He frowned at the four extra people as he settled into his armchair. He gaze focused on Simon. He raised his eyebrows as he thought. "Bennie, darling," Bennie looked up. "Papa?" "Go get Papas special wine. The one uncle Raph drinks when he comes round." Bennie nodded and ran to get drinks. Magnus reached across and grabbed Alec's hand. He sent a grateful smile back. "I, uh, I couldn't  f-feel you." He looked at Jace. "Through the bond. I felt, I felt so damn empty." His voice softened. "I couldn't feel you."

All eyes in the room turned to Jace. “I don’t know what happened there. I thought it was you. I tried so many times to reach out to you, to tell you to come home. I was mad that you never came back.”

“HE TOLD ME HE WOULD KILL YOU.” Max flinched. Magnus’ grip tightened. Jace looked up. “What?”

Alec took a deep breath.

_Don’t cry._ _If you cry there’s no going back. You can do this Alec. Don’t cry._

“He said, if I came back he would kill you all. He would kill you and make me watch. Show me how alone in the world I was, because you would rather die than have a fag-” he looked at max. “Then have someone like me as your brother.”

Izzy buried her head in her hands. “Angel I’m so sorry Alec. I’m so so sorry.” Alec felt Magnus’ thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Bennie then came back in. she was carrying a bottle of something Simon could tell was blood. She gave it took Magnus and, to the gratitude of Alec, took over the conversation.

He poured it smoothly into a glass before standing up, walking over to Simon and handing it to him. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes and addressed the three shadowhunters. “Next time you bring a newly turned vampire into my house, make sure he’s eaten within the last 24 hours.” He said it loud enough so they heard, but not Bennie across the room. Max wouldn’t be a problem knowing, he’d probably forget before it set in his mind.

Simon tenderly took the cup and nodded slowly. He tried to drink it slowly as possible but he hadn’t had anything for over a day. Alec looked up from Max; “you brought a newly turned vampire here?” he looked pointedly at Izzy.

Clary opened her mouth to say something when they heard the door open again. Angry voices were pushed into the living room. “I was _trying_ to help.”

“Yeah, well you ‘try’ to help a lot don’t you? I’ve told you, I don’t need it.”

“You are so damn ungrateful. I won’t help in the-” two teenagers stopped in the entrance. One was obviously older. He had dark blonde hair and a black shoulder bag that hung low. Jace recognised him from the picture; he was wearing pretty much the same thing.

The girl next to her was about half a head shouter. She seemed to access the situation just as Magnus had. When she saw her father shaking, her eyes narrowed. Jace recognised her, too, from the photo. Both the young children looked up to see their older siblings arrive. Bennie got up and ran to them. Max didn’t even try to get out Alecs tight bond. Instead, he smiled up at them from where he sat.

The short haired girl patted Bennie on the head and then walked towards her parents. She sat on the arm of the armchair next to Magnus after dumping her bag on the floor. The blonde boy picked up the 9 year old and went to sit on the floor by the sofa. Alec smiled at them and max reached out a hand. He smiled back and shook it gently, making max giggle. Izzy tried not to coo at this, but Clary reopened her mouth to speak. “Right well, we should go now.”

Alec stared at her. “Wait, you- you’re going?” Magnus frowned. Izzy looked sideway at Jace, who was trying to get Clarys attention. it didn’t work.

“yeah, we’ve got you now. You need to come help, we _are_ at war.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, “I’m sorry what?” the two teens locked eyes with each other. “There’s a war going on Alec. You have to help. You still have your runes, so you can help. Besides, we need all the help we can get to get back my mom.”

Alec frowned and narrowed his eyes. “What? You expect me to just up and leave?” he turned to his sister, “Izzy I can’t do that. I have a family. I have _kids_ here.”

Before Izzy could say anything Clary butted in again. “Yeah, but you have a real family in the shadow world. These aren’t your real children are they? I mean, that one alone looks at least 16.” She pointed at the blonde boy, with Bennie on his knee. Simon just stared at her, in all his time knowing her; she had never done something like this. “You adopted them right? Why can’t you just give them back? It’s not like you’ll miss them, it’s not like they’re actually your children.”

_ 8 years ago _

_“alexander? Is that you?”_

_Alec walked in through the door. He looked at the sight in the living room. Magnus was sat, make up free, in the armchair. They referred to it as ‘the armchair’ and probably always would. It had been the first piece of furniture in their new house. It was too big for one person but Magnus always insisted that he sit in it. Joel was curled up on one side of his and Missy was sprawled out over both of them. There was a bright fire in the fireplace but other than that and a couple of small lights, it was dark. Magnus smiled at him._

_“You’re back late.” Alec smiled back. “I need to talk to you about something.” He indicated the sleeping children. Magnus frowned for a split second before nodding. He lifted Missy up, off of his lap and carefully laid her next to her brother. He then followed Alec into the kitchen._

_“Are you okay?” Magnus ran his hand down his husbands face with concern._

_Alec smiled softly. “I, um, I…” he took a breath. Magnus smiled at him encouragingly, he knew Alec had trouble with words. He closed his eyes and took it from another approach. “you like having kids, right?”_

_Magnus frowned, “of course I do. Between the three of you, you make my world. Why? Are you having different thoughts?”_

_“What? Angel no. its just- what I’m trying to say is…” he pressed a finger to his head. Magnus pulled it off and kissed him gently. “Do you want another?” he finally came out with._

_Magnus stood there, shocked. “What?”_

_ A few months later _

_“Papa, where are we going?” Joel sighed, “he said it was a surprise Missy, keep up.” Alec smiled when he looked in the rear view mirror. Magnus leant back. “actually, I think its time we tell you. What do you think, Alexander?”_

_Alec nodded. “go ahead Mags.” This had caught the children’s attention._

_“How would you like a little sister?” from the gasps Magnus went on. “Her name is Bennie. She’s only one but we’ve got to be very nice to her because she’s been through a lot.” Missy laughed at the concept of there being another child, Joel, however, frowned._

_Alec looked in the mirror again and noticed his small frown. “you ok kiddo?”_

_Missy hit him on the arm. “joooeeel you’re going to be a big brother! Be happy.” Joel pushed her on him fondly but the frown didn’t leave. “I’m already a big brother, remember? I’ve got you.” Missy thought for a second before going into a fit of giggles again._

_When they finally stopped the car, Missy jumped straight out, much to the horror of Magnus, who ran straight after her. Alec turned around to look at joel. He’d been quiet all journey. He gazed out the window. “joel?” his eyes flicked to Alec for a second before going back. “joel, whats wrong? Do you not want another sister?”_

_Joel sighed and tuned to face him. “will it be different?”_

_Alec was surprised. “will what be different?”_

_The young boy scratched his eye. “When Missy was 1, our other parents left us. She doesn’t really remember it, but I do. I had to take care of her and sometimes she would get ill and cry a lot and I couldn’t do anything. And I hated it. I hated her for it. But then I don’t hate her. Sometimes I wanted to leave her. When I was very little I watched something on tv and they left the baby outside a persons house.” Alec sometimes forgot how grown up Joel was for his age, how quickly he’d been forced to grow up. “I love Missy. She’s my little sister and she’s annoying and stupid but she’s my sister. But I don’t want to do that again.”_

_Alec got out the car and walked to the side door. He opened it and knelt down besides his son. “hey, me and your papa, we’re never going to leave you. We are_ never _going to put that sort of pressure on you.” A tear slipped down the boys cheek he leaned forward and hugged his dad. Alec kissed the top of his head._

_“Come on, let’s go meet your new sister.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes.  
> i'll update as soon as I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He saw out of the corner of his eye Alec had let go of max. He felt the glamour around his eyes slip. He could hear his sons breath getting louder, less controlled. Alec finally spoke. “Missy, take Max and go upstairs. You too Cal.” Missy moved from beside Magnus. She walked around and picked up max. Max tried to cling onto his dad, he knew something was wrong, but his attempts were futile.

Missy then reached out a hand to Cal. He pulled himself up with it. He was shaking. He took Bennies hand. The four children went towards the stairs. Missy turned back as they were at the top. Magnus’ fists were clenched. She couldn’t see his face but she knew what expression was on it. Alec was watching them go up the stairs. The guy with the glasses and brown hair was staring at the ginger girl with surprise and anger on his face. The girl that looked scarily like Alec was staring daggers at her. And the guy with the golden hair and cool eyes was looking at the floor. His expression was somewhat dead, his eyes looked blank.

Missy didn’t know these people, but she recognised the situation. It was killing her, not being able to slap the shit out of the girl, but she knew what was about to happen and she knew her parents would rather they not see. Cal was shaking. He was pulling Bennie too hard. Missy reached out and touched his shoulder, he shook it off. He put Bennie down and stormed to his room. Max kept wriggling, he was whining, trying to get back down to Alec.

“Max if you keep wriggling I’ll drop you and you’ll fall and then daddy will be more sad.” Max instantly stopped. Missy reached out and grabbed Bennies hand before following Cal to his room.

They walked in without knocking. Cal sat, faced away from them. “get out.” Missy put Max down. The two younger children then sat down in the leather chair on the other side of the room and awaited their sisters command.

“What the hell was that? You could have hurt her.”

“I said get out.”

“Cal, I know your hurt but-” Cal turned around, “I’m sorry, what part of get out does not register in your tiny mind. Missy sighed and sat down on the bed. Cal put his head in his hands. “she said shadow world. Whats the shadow world?”

Missy shrugged. “dunno.”

“you said this has happened before?”

Missy sighed and looked at Bennie. “a few months after we Bennie came to live with us, a woman came here. She had a scary expression, but she kind of looked like dad. he froze up and told us to go upstairs. After that we heard yelling. When we went back down they were hugging and she stayed for dinner. She sends money every year and they put it in our accounts for collage… or whatever we want to do. You know Cat? Yeah, well first time I saw her she freaked. She was wearing full body paint, it was really cool and realistic. This was me and joel first came here. She was yelling at papa. Saying he was stupid and had to come back.”

Cal was confused, “and you never wondered what she was talking about?”

“course I did. All the time. And then I realised, have either of the two ever kept anything from us? Have they ever lied? I mean, apart from where babies come from and that. All I know is that neither or them want us to grow up how they did. Why do you think they’ve adopted 5 kids? They see a child in need and have to help it. Im pretty sure they’ve got enough now…” she laughed. “my point is they’ve always told us what we want and need to know and, as joel put it, everyone is allowed some secrets. And that’s why I don’t press further. If its so bad they cant tell us, why should we make them?”

They were both quiet for a minute.

“how are you so calm about this?”

Missy shook her head. “I’m not. But this has happened before. They wouldn’t leave us. They aren’t like that and you know it.” Cal stood up and face her fully. “then Missy, why did they send us away? If they loved us so much and wouldn’t leave us then why did he tell us to come upstairs? You say all that shit about secrets but why would they send us away unless they were considering it?” before Missy could say anything, he continued. “and I know why your so fine with it. you know it won’t be you.” Missy looked up in shock.

“what did you say?”

Cal turned and hit the bed frame. He slid to the floor where he buried his head in his hands again. He levelled out his breathing. “You- you were their first. You and Joel. They wouldn’t get rid of you and even if they did you could go to Joel, who has enough money to support you both through life.” He looked at the two children cuddled into the chair. He spoke slightly softer, “no one in their right mind would get rid of Bennie. Not with her mind set. And they’ve had Max since birth anyway. If any of us are like their actual kids it’s him. She was right, we’re not their kids and we never will be. I’ve done this before Missy. You know how many families have kicked me out? Eight. Eight families took me in and gave me back in the _five_ years I was in care. Including my own damn aunt. What’s one more? I should have known this wouldn’t last.”

Missy sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. “hey, that would never happen. They would never do that to you and even if they did, you think joel would let you go into care? For the past seven years he has been your brother as much as he has been mine. Or Bennie’s or Max’s. But they love you Cal. And give it a few seconds you’ll see.

Cal started breathing harder, more panicked. Missy looked at him in surprise. He pulled away and tried to grab onto the wall. The shouting had begun. Bennie started crying and Max looked terrified. Missy fumbled for her phone. She phoned the first person to come to mind, a number she had permanently set into her brain. “hello?”

“joel?”

“oh, hey Missy.” He paused, “you okay?”

“I- uh… I don’t know what to do. Cal, I think hes having a panic attack. And they’re shouting and Bennie-”

“hey, hey. Calm down, take a breath. Put Cals headphones on. They help. I’ll be right over. Just… just wait.”

7 _and half years ago_

_“Cal?” the eight year old took off his headphones. “Phoebe?”_

_His care worker appeared at the door. “Could you come with me hunny?” Cal sighed and followed her to her office, trying to ignore the stares of the others._

_He sat down in the wooden chair, trying not to flinch from the cold._

_“how are you sweetie?” Cal raised his eyebrows. “I’m ok.” Phoebe smiled sadly._

_We’ve, well, we’ve found this couple.” Cal let out a deep sigh. This always happened. Phoebe chose to ignore the eye roll. “They’ve adopted other kids; you won’t be the only one like last time. If you want we could set up a meeting where you meet them all?”_

_Cal shrugged. “nah. Its ok.” He got up to leave. “Cal, hunny, wait.”_

_The boy snapped round. “Why? Because these ones will be different? Because they won’t give me back as soon as I slip up? Because they throw me out like trash the second they know I’m not just a pretty face? Sure, go ahead. Arrange a meeting. Don’t be surprised when I say I told you so.”_

_Phoebe nodded, “should I suggest they all come?” Cal had to wonder at this point how many of them there were. He shrugged. “why not, it’s not like its gonna happen again.” He then put his headphones back on, turned up the music and walked back to the room he shared with the three older boys._

_As he left phoebe clapped quickly. These people were going to be different, she knew. “Don’t be surprised when I say I told you so.” She smiled._

_ A couple weeks later _

_A little boy, chucky, burst into Cal’s room. “oh my, do you not know how to knock.” Part of Cal felt bad, Chucky was new. He was also bouncing. “theres a family here! I haven’t seen them but I saw their car, its really nice and Karen and lily and Lizzie were jumping and screaming and clapping. I dunno. But phoebe told me to come get you.” This kid was way too hyper. Cal put his headphones around his neck and adjusted his hoodie. Chucky was still bouncing, what had this kid eaten?_

_He went down to the visitor’s room. He took a deep breath, reminding himself_ whoever they are; they’re just like the others. _And he pushed open the door. He took in the scene; a boy of about 12 with messy, brown hair was leaning against the wall. There was a girl of maybe 6 or 7 sat next to him, winding an elastic band around her fingers. the 12 year old was watching her with a fond frown on his face._

_A toddler with long, golden hair flowing down her back was tugging at a tall mans jacket. He and a man with glitter and purple highlights in his hair were talking to phoebe. the tall man finally turned and picked up the toddler and then went back to talking._

_The brown haired girl noticed him first. She smiled at him with big, brown eyes and pulled herself up using her brothers unsuspecting hand. He staggered then pulled her up properly. He crouched down to her level and she whispered something to him. He looked up at Cal and smiled, the same smile as his sister. The sane brown eyes as his sister. Cal felt a pang of hurt in his chest. For a second he had though he could fit in. But he didn’t look anything like them. Anyone would be able to tell they weren’t related. He shouldn’t have let himself wish._

_“Papa.” The glittery man turned around. The hurt disappeared. The man smiled at him. The tall man turned and smiled as well. Other than the boy and girl, none of them looked the same. The glittery man was Asian and looked familiar. So did the dark haired man stood beside who was covered in black tattoos. The little girl had crystal clear blue eyes and dimples; she had the sort of face you couldn’t not love._

_Phoebe cleared her throat. “this is Cal. Cal, these are the lightwood-Banes.” The glittery man crouched down and held out a hand, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “hi Cal. Im Magnus. Magnus Bane.”_

_Cal suddenly realised where he recognised them from. In Karens room alone there were about five posters with the tall man on it and_ _Bane_ _written in the corner. And, when he had cameoed in a movie that was all the girls had watched for a couple months after. “and this is Bennie, Missy Joel and Alec.”_

_Phoebe smiled. “I’ll leave you to it.”_

_ A few months later _

_Alec put the last bag in the trunk of the car. He walked round to the drivers side and ruffled Cal’s hair. He started talking Magnus when joel grabbed Cals arm. He pulled Cal to the other side of the car with a smile on his face. “I’ve finally got a brother.” Cal laughed, he knew he shouldn’t have agreed to another meeting. He knew it would end to fast, but he wanted this, this family. This family who took him out and came to get him when they celebrated Missys 7 th birthday._

_Joel suddenly turned serious. Cal knew he was a lot older than 12 mentally. “do you want to go say anymore good byes?” Cal looked back at the house. The people that tormented him. The snide looks of ‘they want him’ had turned into the girls trying to get him to introduce them, or get an autograph, anything. He looked at the other faces, the boys he shared a room with, the boys who laughed when he was picked on at school. Chucky, the kid who had peed himself in Cals bed because he was too busy trying to annoy him to notice he needed the loo._

_The care workers who blamed it on him and made him clean it up. The care workers who laughed whenever he got sent back, who burned the only picture of his parents that had survived the first fire. And, phoebe. Phoebe, who encouraged him every time he was down. Who got him headphones when the world got too much. Who helped him clean the sheets. Who tried to print off another picture of him mom and dad. Who yelled at the people who gave him back each time. Who always greeted him with a smile. Who never got mad at him. Phoebe, who had gotten him Magnus and Alec and a brother who he looked up to greatly and two sisters who annoyed him, but it didn’t matter it was good annoyance._

_He thought for a second and then ran up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She staggered back at first, then relaxed and hugged back. She knelt down and kissed him on the forehead. “this is gonna be different.” She nodded. “I told you so.” Cal laughed, then remembered and pulled out the headphones. She shook her head._

_“nu-uh. You keep them, just for when you can’t handle it.” He nodded, trying to keep tears from falling. Phoebe straightened up and patted him gently, Cal was about to get in the car when he heard her speak again “I don’t expect to see you here again Callum Grace.” Cal turned around and grinned “its bane now.”_

 

Alec made sure his children went upstairs. He turned back to Clary. She smiled. “Good lets go. We really shouldn’t delay any longer.” She jumped when a vase on the offer side of the room smashed. She looked at Magnus. His fists were clenched but blue sparks were escaping them. Alec stood up. “how dare you,” he whispered.

“what?” Clary frowned at him.

Alec stayed where he was but his voice changed. It was cold, stone cold. “how dare you have the damn audacity to come into my house, my _home_ , and say those things in front of my children.”

Clary scoffed. “yeah but they aren’t your-”

“CLARY SHUT UP.” Clary flinched at her boyfriend’s voice. He didn’t look at her, he didn’t look at anything. It was the only way not to cry. “just, Just shut up.”

Clary was confused, why was Jace not taking her side? She didn’t have long to think though. Alec took a step closer to her. “I don’t know you the hell you are, or who the hell you think you are. But you have no right, no damn right, to say anything about my life when you clearly don’t have a grasp on yours.”

Clary suddenly noticed Magnus’ closed fists. “Just because you haven’t told your children who you are, it doesn’t mean you can hide. You can’t push this away. You cant hide it from them. You have a proper family at the institute and, as for your ‘children’ they deserve a real family. A real mother and father who don’t hide things from them.”

Magnus then stood up. “you’re right. A proper family, a real _father_ who, um,” He put his hand on his chin in mock thinking and glanced at Alec, “what was it alexander? Oh yes. Beat the living shit out of you. Forced you out of the world you love. Forced the rest of your family to forget you ever existed.” He got closer to Clary. “believe it or not young lady, you are not the first to come for us. You are not the first to try and convince us to go back to that life. However, not even Maryse, stone cold- I’ll watch my son get beat up, lightwood did not try to tell us to get rid of our children.” Clary couldn’t speak. Magnus could. “oh and why can’t we keep our children away from a world of guaranteed death and destruction? Because of you? Because of what’s happening to you ‘cos you didn’t know? I knew your mother Clarissa Fairchild. And I knew your father.” He turned back at Alec. “Valentine Morgenstern. Any bells?” Alec looked shocked and quickly looked at the stairs where his children had disappeared up, as if to see the man himself.

“your mother was protecting you from him, from his people. From shadowhunters, vampires, werewolfs, seelies, warlocks who would come looking for you both. Looking to kill you both. She used to come to me. I would take your memories. And when we came here her she found us. The next time she came I wouldn’t do anything. I told her to go to the new high warlock. And we argued. But she left. You don’t think I loved my life? You don’t think I enjoyed having my position? I did. But I would not give up my family for anything. I wouldn’t give up my family for _everything_. And the fact that you can come in here and say those things, I feel bad for your mother. It seems her attempts were worthless. You never met your father yet she couldn’t protect you from him. You obviously have Morgenstern blood running through your veins, polluting your heart.”

They were all surprised to hear the door open again. Magnus turned towards it, he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he quickly put his sparking hands behind his back. A young man ran through. He looked at them, made a few hand gestures, then shook his head and ran upstairs. He reminded Izzy of Alec when he got stressed or upset, or just couldn’t form the words.

Clary smirked. “who was that? Another child you haven’t told?”

Alec got so close to her he could feel her heartbeat. “you never mention or talk about my children again. And frankly, you don’t think we can keep the shadow world away from them? Watch us. Because unlike the clave, we would prefer if our kids hit the 30 mark.” He looked at Magnus, “get that out of our house.” With that he turned and followed the young man up the stairs.

Magnus looked at them and gave them a hollow smile. “I would say you’re all welcome to stay, but quite frankly, you’re not.”

Clary glared at him. “Let’s go. This is obviously a lost cause.” She turned on her heel and walked out. The other stayed. Simon looked at Magnus. “I’m sorry, she’s, uh, she’s not normally like that.” He turned to go. “oh, and, thanks for the blood.” He smiled gratefully then walked out.

Izzy touched his arm. “thank you. For looking after my brother. For making him feel his life is worth something. For being someone he can confide in. and I know he’s always wanted a family, I know hes always felt he can’t, well at least not the one he wants because of the clave, so, thank you.”

Magnus smiled at her. “Isabelle Lightwood. You are a part of this family. Like it or not, you two are stuck with us and you are welcome in this house whenever you need it. And I’m sorry-”

Jace cut in, “don’t be. She should have known not to say anything like that. Simon was right though, she’s never normally like that.” Magnus nodded, “I remember her as a child.”

“Izzy! Jace! Come on.” The two shadow hunters nodded. “Bye Magnus. It really was a pleasure meeting you and, I would like to get to know the kids.”

Magnus smiled at them both. “Like I said, you’re welcome in this house. Drop by for dinner if you want. Joel’s here, so, it’ll probably be good. Oh, that um, spencer, he can come too.”

Once they had definitely left, Magnus turned to go upstairs. He could hear voices from Cals room. He gently knocked and walked in. Joel sat beside Cal, who had his headphones on and was resting his head on Joels shoulder. Alec was sat on Cal’s other side with Bennie in between his legs and Max had his arms around his neck. Missy was sat by Alec, winding her fingers through an elastic band.

She looked up at Magnus who came and sat next to her. She curled into and he brushed his fingers through her soft, cropped hair.

He looked over at Alec. Blue eyes gazed straight back. “thank you” he mouthed. Magnus smiled. “I love you.”

“love you too.” Then they sat and looked into nothing in particular. And it was just, quiet.

“love you too” Max’s voice rang out. Missy spluttered and joel laughed. Bennie giggled and even Cal started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this had more of the children and past but you know.....  
> anyway I'll update as soon as I can :)


	4. Chapter 4

_13 years ago_

_“Where are we going mommy?”_

_His dad snapped round from the front. “For fucks sake Joel. She said it was a surprise, keep up.” He turned around again to keep driving. Then him mom addressed him, “and Joel, you’re six now. Why don’t you grow up and stop calling me mommy?” she turned to their father and muttered “little brat.”_

_Joel ducked his head and turned to his 14 month old sister. She was sat in a backwards facing Beone SP car seat. He should know; he bought it. She reached up to him and gurgled. He took her tiny hand and watched her clench it around his finger._

_Their parents had stopped giving a shit 6 months before Missy was born. Joel didn’t mind, they still gave them food, a home, water, all their toys and tv. He’d even gotten to name his sister after one of Ash Ketchums best friends. It had been either Missy or dawn, it was a tough decision, but the baby seemed to react more so to Missy than Dawn. Instead of bedtime stories, he would tell her the plots of pokemon episodes._

_He looked out of the window when an awful smell hit his nostrils. They were driving past a farm. They quickly past off onto a different road when his mother complained about the stench. They were deep in a wood when the car finally stopped._

_He was about to unclip his sister when his dad yanked him out. Their mom then went round to Missy’s side and got her out. “Hello…” she looked to Joel._

_“Missy.” He muttered._

_“Hello Missy.” She walked towards the wood, and then turned around again, “jerry hurry up!” she snapped then continued. Joel was about to run after, afraid she might hurt the baby, when his dad stopped him. “Joel, grab your bag.” He did as said then ran after them._

_Half an hour later the four were sat on a blanket, eating a picnic. They hadn’t done this for over a year. Joel liked having his family back. His dad got up and grabbed the soccer ball._

_“c’mon kid.” Joel ran after him, laughing. Not ten minutes later the ball got kicked into the bushes. The six year old looked at his father expectantly._

_“Well go on. Go get it Joel.” He inclined with his head the direction the ball had gone. Joel nodded then ran after it. He fought off bushes and thorns, scratching at his face. He spotted the ball lying in a patch of nettles. He heard Missy crying._

_Its ok, he thought, moms got her. He tried to reach over the nettles to the ball. His small arms were off by a long shot though. Joel thought about it when he realised Missy was still crying. Why hadn’t mom stopped her yet? He recognised that cry. That was the, I lost my dummy, cry. Mom should have picked it up and when he listened more, he realised he couldn’t hear either one of his parents shouting at her to shut up._

_He quickly turned around and ran back to their little spot. Missy was lying on her back, crying. Mom and Dad weren’t there. Joel rushed over and picked up his sister. The food and blanket was gone too. He then swung his back pack on and walked down to where, he could have sworn their car was. He saw the fresh tyre marks, saw where they turned around and went back the same way. Saw two pairs of his parent’s footprints in the mud._

_He readjusted his hold on his sister and smiled at her. “Don’t worry Missy. I’m sure they’ll be right back.” With that he sat down on the side and pulled a new dummy out for Missy._

_When night arrived Joel decided to make a grown up decision. He picked his sister up again, trying not to wake her up and started walking down the muddy trail. Within an hour it was pitch black. Every tree looked like a giants arm or hand; every shadow looked like a demon, every rustle made him jump in fright. When he finally got out of the woods he was by a road. There were a couple cars driving by. One stopped._

_“are you ok sweetie? You shouldn’t be out so late.” An old woman was speaking to him. part of him wanted to stop and talk to her, ask for help, ask if she knew where his mommy and daddy were. But then, just as he was about to, he remembered when he was younger. they were on the bus, him and dad. Joel had sat down next to a man while his dad was paying the ticket. The bus had two entrances, one at the back and one at the front. Dad had been at the front._

_The man had been getting off and he asked Joel if he wanted to come and visit his sweet shop. Of course he had wanted to. When they got off Joel heard yelling and saw his dad running after them. Dad yelled at Joel, said he shouldn’t talk to strangers without him or mom._

_And at school there had been that lesson when the police lady came in and told them ‘stranger danger.’ So, instead of talking to the lady, Joel kept his head straight and kept walking. The couple kept trying to talk to him and when they saw there were two of them they made a phone call. But Joel was good. He didn’t talk to the strangers. About 10 minutes later, Joel heard sirens. He knew for a fact Missy wouldn’t stay asleep with them, so he ran into the bushes. As far away from the noise as he could get._

Present Day

“Why do you have no food in this house?”  Joel closed the cupboard door.

Alec called through from the other room; “we should do. Magnus did a shop a couple of days ago.”

“I did shopping.” Joel smiled when he heard Max. Alec walked in with Max running behind. “Yeah buddy, you and Papa did the shopping.”

Max attempted to climb the tall stools that sat by the island while muttering “me and Missy” over and over.

Joel ignored him. “dad look, cupboards; empty. Shelves, empty. We go over to the freezer, filled with ice cream, burgers, fried chicken and little else. The fridge has half a fanta bottle filled with something purple and a tub of water melon.”

Alec frowned. “They can’t be empty, we ate out yesterday and got take out the day before. Look, see, they aren’t empty.”

Joel stared at him in disbelief. “you know, there is such thing as being healthy. Also, there isn’t anything I can make from this. Look, here you’ve just got 5 packets of strawberry laces. It’s as if Max did the shopping.”

Both men then turned and looked at Max, who was still going, “me and Missy, me and Missy.”

 

Magnus was redoing his makeup. And what is meant by makeup is; Magnus was redoing his whole aesthetic for the day. Bennie was sat on his bed, drawing with one of his lipsticks. Magnus hadn’t yet noticed. Missy walked in. “hey papa?”

“yes my dear?” Magnus looked carefully in the mirror. “Um, you know how I’m going to work with the police force when I’m older?”

“I know my darling, I haven’t accepted it though. Brooklyn has a very high crime rate.”

Missy noticed what her younger sister was doing and grimaced. “which is why there needs to be more police and stuff.”

Magnus sighed. “go on..”

“I’d like to work in drugs…” Magnus frowned, then cursed as he slipped up with his eyeliner. “So?”

“So can I get a dog?” Magnus turned to face her. “What? Of course you can’t get a dog.”

Missy’s shoulders sagged. “What? Why not?”  The warlock let out a laugh.

“Er, one: we have a cat. We have two cats.” Missy opened her mouth to protest but Magnus continued; “two: what does a dog have to do with working with drugs?”

“German shepherds. Sniffer dogs, I could train it.” Magnus laughed and shook his head. “no.”

“Papa, please?”

“you’d get bored of it the second you had to do something.”

“like what?” the young girl challenged.

“like walk it. Bath it, replace everything it chewed through. Pay for vets and shots.”

“I would do all that stuff!”

“No you wouldn’t. you know who would? Me-” he thought for a second, “your dad. Besides, you’d feel terrible when it killed Bennies hamster.”

Bennie looked up at the sound of her name, she quickly went back to drawing on her parents white under sheet for their bed with a bright lipstick.

“See. You let Bennie get a hamster. That” she poked Magnus, “that is favouritism. And considering shes currently ruining your 100 dollar bed sheets, I wouldn’t pick her as my favourite daughter.”

Magnus just shook his head. “I don’t have favourites. A hamster costs about $15, whilst an Alsatian puppy costs about a thousand. Wait, what?” he quickly looked at Bennie. A sound like a dying scream escaped his mouth. Bennie looked up. “Papa?” Magnus pulled her off the bed and looked at the ruined lipstick with a pained expression, then he looked at the bedsheets and just sighed. He picked up Bennie. “You can’t do that hunny. Have you had your medicine?” Bennie shook her head. “okay go to your room. I’ll be right up.”

 

Joel out his hand on his forehead and muttered “for the love of god.” Alec did the same but muttered “angels sake.” This was the moment Magnus chose to walk into the kitchen. Any other time he would have cooed at how much they resemble each other, but he quickly realised the topic of conversation and walked out of the kitchen again.

Alec called out “Magnus come back.” Magnus closed his eyes and bit his lip before going back in. he smiled sweetly. “what is it my angel?”

“Mags, who did the shopping?” Magnus thought over his answer.

“Max, Missy and me.” Alec raised his eyebrows. “Missy! Could you come here?”

Missy quickly appeared. “dad?”

“Missy, who did the shopping?”

“Me, Papa and Max.” Magnus closed his eyes and made a note to get Missy a puppy. Missy was about to leave when she turned back around. She sucked the air through her teeth, “well, define shopping.” Joel and Alec looked at her again, then looked at Magnus. “me and Max did the food shop, Papa went to the salon, got his nails done and then went to Sephora. They had a limited addition set on sale. The lipstick of which, someone’s _favourite daughter_ has just wiped all over your bed.” She smiled. Alec glared at Magnus. Magnus glared at Missy.

“Any chance of you getting a dog just disappeared.” He whispered. She glared back.

Joel looked at Missy, “you didn’t get any decent food. What were you thinking?”

Missy frowned at him. “why are you so insistent we should cook tonight?”

Alec threw his hands in the air, “why is _this_ the part we’re focusing on? Wait, Max, what did Lauren feed you at lunch?”

Max smiled and left the stool alone. He cleared his throat before stretching his hands above his head. “pizza hut, a pizza hut, kun-fluffy fried chicken and a pizza hut” then he started shouting “MACDONALDS! MACDONALDS! kun-fluffy fried chicken and a pizza hut.” He paused. “daddy what’s a kun-fluffy fried chicken?” Magnus laughed. Alec looked horrified. “she took you to all of them?”

Max smiled and nodded. “yep.” Popping the P. he turned to Joel. “Joel, what’s a kun-fluffy fried chicken.” Joel picked him up and swung him upside down. Max burst into a fit of giggles as his glasses fell off. “KFC buddy. Kentucky fried chicken.”

“no. Cal said KFC was Kentucky fried children. Daddy were they pirates?”  Joel nearly dropped him on his idea of KFC. Missy snorted then turned to her parents. “he still ate it. You’ve raised a cannibal, I hope you’re happy.” Then she left. Joel placed Max down. “I’m going shopping. I suggest you have a word with Cal before I get back.” As they heard him walk out the door he shouted “oh, and stay out my kitchen!”

Magnus held up his hands in mock surrender. He smiled at Alec. “I can’t believe you let our four year old do the shopping.”

Magnus sighed. “have you ever said no to him?”

“they had swords. I think they were pirates.”

Ignoring his son Alec continued. “that’s- that’s not the point. Magnus you can’t-”

Magnus turned around and smiled. He shook his head lightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. But you need to-”

Magnus picked up Max and walked out. Whenever Alec tried to protest he would just shout ‘I love you’ back at him, knowing Alec always said I love you too before continuing.

 

 

“I’ve got to say, I was expecting him to be nicer.” They sat in the motel room.

“Clary please stop.”

Clary stood up and crossed her arms. “no you know what? I’m not going to stop. You guys are supposed to be my friends; you’re supposed to stand up for me. You did nothing. You let that dick humiliate me-” the sound rang throughout the room. Izzy looked down at her hand, then at the red mark on Clarys face.

“you should be thankful he didn’t hurt you. My brothers never liked physical violence. Never and he’s a shadowhunter. If he had hurt you, you wouldn’t be here right now. I’ve been wanting to do that from the second you opened your mouth but I haven’t seen my brother in over a decade. I wanted to make a good impression. And then you had to go and open your damn gob.” She picked up her jacket. “I’ll be next door.”

She turned to Simon. “We’re going to go back. Come through if you want to come.” With that she left, going to the other room they had for the night where Jace was.

Clary sat down on the edge of the bed. Simon sat next to her. They were silent for a minute or so, before Simon spoke up. “why?”

Clary turned and looked at him. “what?”

“why would you say that?” unlike Izzy, Simon didn’t sound angry. He just seemed really…. Sad. Clary opened her mouth but Simon continued. “you’re my best friend fray. I’ve known you for most of my life, and, I’ve never heard you say something like that before.”

 “now Jace isn’t talking to me. I don’t even know why. I was just wanted to get back to finding my mom. Which, is now being delayed for god knows how long. It’s not fair.”

Simon stood up and grabbed his jacket. “no. Izzy and Jace haven’t seen their brother for 11 years. Your mom’s been missing a week. As much as I love Jocelyn, we both know they won’t hurt her. But, you know what we don’t know? What the hell those kids have been through. What having a family means to them. And, what some random stranger, barging into their home and yelling, that they don’t actually belong to that family means to them. As for Jace, Clary, what’s Jaces last name?”

Clary thought in confusion for a moment, before opening her mouth in a silent ‘oh.’ “but he’s got to know I didn’t mean him.”

  Simon shook his head sadly. “Like I said, you’re my best friend fray and I’ll always be there for you. But this time, I can’t stand by something I don’t believe is right.” He opened the door.

“where are you going?”

“back. We’re having dinner there. Get to know them, apologise.”

Clary stood up. “oh ok. I’ll grab my jacket.” Simon stopped her. “you’re not coming. I’d be surprised if they ever let you near their kids again.”

“what? Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” Simon shrugged. “I dunno. Cry into a tub of ice cream? Watch reruns of old shows? Whatever you want clary.”  And with that he left. Clary glared at the door before putting her head in her hands.

 

 

 

Alec knocked on the door. He hadn’t spoken to Cal yet. He knew his kids, he knew Cal would be most affected but what had been said. He knew Missy would want to hit something. He knew Max wouldn’t understand. He knew none of this would be good for Bennie, that she would be scared. He knew Cal would start to worry. Worry, that, he would get left. He knew he’d been picked up and dropped as much as a toy as a child. And he knew Joel would be mad at everyone for making his little brother feel like that.

No response. He gently pushed the door open. Cal was lying, facing way from him, curled in a ball, headphones on. He went over and sat on the end of the bed. Alec put his hand on Cals shoulder. As a default reaction Cal turned over and hugged into his side. His body was shaking. Alec pulled off his hood and pulled his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

“she was wrong.” Alec knew he could hear, despite the headphones. Cal didn’t respond but he hugged that bit tighter. “I love you Cal. That will _never_ change.”

“but I’m not _yours_.” Alec felt his heart clench. “Cal, you are more mine than you could ever imagine. I’m gay.” Cal looked up at his father. “and with the family I came from, I was never going to get the life I wanted. The life I’ve later come to realise, I _needed_.” Cal sat up and buried his face into Alecs neck. Neither of their parents ever talked about their past, not much anyway. “I… I was 17 when they kicked me out. My parents, I mean. Luckily, I had been dating your papa for a little while. He let me into his home. I left behind my life. Angel, he left behind his life. He set up a business, it was surprisingly easy and only two years later we found a lost, dirty, boy on the street, Looking for his sister who had wondered off for her love of food. Another year and a baby was found in an abandoned hotel. We took her in and she grew to be a beautiful, loving girl.

“a year and a half, we got another boy. He was resistant to come with us, thought he’d make another mistake. And two years after that, we got Max.”

“why are you telling me this?”

Alec placed a kiss on Cals head. “without Magnus, I would have had nothing, no one. I grew up very… different from normal lives. I didn’t have a great education; I hadn’t been taught how things worked, key life skills. Angel only knows what would have happened to me if Magnus didn’t help. When it comes down to it, Cal, family is what matters. And, despite what people say, you can decide who is your family. I’m not your real dad. Nor am I Max’s or Bennies or Missy’s or Joel’s. But you are my son. You are my family. And you always will be. You will always be what matters.”

Cal sobbed into his dads chest. “please don’t send me away.”

“never.” Alec hadn’t realised Magnus had come in. “we love you darling, more than you could imagine.” Cal sat up and wiped his eyes. They were sat like that for a long time when Cal spoke up. “Why was there yelling in the kitchen?”

Alec stared pointedly at Magnus. “yes Magnus, why was there yelling in the kitchen?”

“Because Joel was being picky over ingredients.” Cal laughed. “I guess they’re coming back then?”

“she isn’t.” Cal nodded. “…okay.”

They then heard the buzzer from the gate. “that will be them.”

As the two men left Cal said one last thing. “and, um..”

Alec turned, “yeah?”

“you are my real dad.” Alec smiled at him. “now, go away. I have to pick out the perfect shade of black.” Magnus took Alecs hand and they walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to upload, i would have an excuse but honestly i'm just lazy af and like sleepy


	5. Chapter 5

Alec opened the door only to be smothered in a hug by his little sister. “Alec I am so so sorry.”

He pulled her off and lifted her face. “hey, you have nothing to be sorry for Izzy.”   He led them back through to the living room where Max was lying on the floor, drawing again, Bennie was watching the TV as Missy scrolled through both her phone and different channels. She looked at wearily at the new people before flicking her eyes back to the TV. Izzy, Jace and Simon sat on the same sofa as before and Alec sat down beside Missy, seemingly just as nervous. Max noticed this and went over to him, showing him the picture look. “Daddy, for you.”

Alec smiled and took the picture, then looked at it and let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a laugh. He then set down the picture of a red building advertising Kentucky fried children. Magnus then walked in and laughed quietly at the drawing. He frowned at Missy. “turn that off Mis.”

Cal appeared at the top of the stairs and sat on the corner of the sofa. He murmured a quick ‘hi.’

Alec thought this would be a good time to introduce everyone. “um, this is Cal, Missy, Bennie and-”

“Max!” Alec laughed. “yeah, and Max. Joel should be back soon.”

Izzy sat forward and waved gently at Max, who looked scared at his own outburst. “hi. I’m Izzy. This is Jace and Simon. Nice to meet you all.”

Joel suddenly burst in, carrying four carrier bags of food. “I’m making tacos. Somebody better know how to make salsa because we are on a schedule-” he stopped. “oh, hi. Sorry.” He looked at the bags in his hands and in a quick decision put them down. he then looked at the bags, confused as to why he had put them down. Magnus interrupted his silent argument with himself. “Joel this is Izzy, Simon and Jace.

“oh, hi. I’m Joel.” He hastily picked up the bags again. Simon stood up. “I can make salsa.” Joel smiled and was quickly back in chef mode. “good because it’s a fat lot of chance if any of these can.” He then strode out of the living room.

Magnus frowned. “I am your father!” Both Missy and Simon laughed. Either no one else in the room understood the reference, including Magnus, or just didn’t find it funny. Simon then followed Joel out to what he assumed was the kitchen.

Alec looked at Magnus who nodded at him. “I can show you around.” He stood up as well. Jace stood up after him but Izzy remained seated. “Alec, I’d quite like to talk to Magnus for a minute if that’s okay?” Alec nodded, seemingly excited to spend time with his parabatai after so long.

“ok. Jace, this way.” Jace followed him upstairs.

 

_3 years ago_

_Joel had been distant recently. Everyone had noticed it. Neither Magnus nor Alec had confronted him about it. He was a 16 year old boy, their oldest child. They weren’t exactly sure how 16 year olds were supposed to act. It had been literal centuries since Magnus was 16 and Joel was neither being raised by silent brothers or essentially, the accords. Both parents wanted to talk to him, but neither knew what to do. What if this was the way mundanes acted?_

_Missy had noticed. He had been distant to her as well, which was weird. She tried to talk to him but he brushed it off or simply ignored, stating he had homework to do. Cal wasn’t much help. He was the only one who went to school with Joel, Missy hadn’t started high school yet. He left Joel alone and when Magnus or Alec tried to question him, Cal would tell them to leave it._

_They were eating spaghetti. All sat at the table. Joel had made everything down to the pasta. “I’m dropping out.” Magnus sat up straight. “what?”_

_Joel nervously twirled the spaghetti around his fork. All eyes were now on him. “me and Connor. We’re gonna drop out together.”_

_Alec shrugged. “cool.”_

_Joel looked surprisingly happy by his response. Missy didn’t. she glared into her plate. “i’ve been saving up my money from the job I got two years ago. You know, the café near wendys?” Magnus nodded. “and, you’ve always said when we get old enough there’s that bank account you put money in every year.” Another nod. “Connors got money too. We’re going to travel around.” Alec raised his eyebrows. “around?”_

_“around europe.it has some amazing historical landmarks. You’ve always said I look old for my age. We asked Mrs Jayson and she says we could easily pass for students. That way we can get discounts on the flights and trains.” Missy pushed her plate away from her and left. Joel looked after her with worry and hurt. Alec went to go after her but Cal stopped him. he smiled at Joel. “you better bring me back something.”  Joel smiled again, but it was laced with concern for his sister._

_Magnus spoke up. “when?”_

_“well, as soon as possible really.” Magnus nodded and listened as Joel burst into his plan of what they were going to do._

_That night Magnus lay awake in bed. “did we say the right thing?”_

_Alec smiled into him. “I don’t see how we didn’t.”_

_“well, he’s_ sixteen _. What if he’s too young?”_

_“when I was 17 I left. Started a proper life.” He poked Magnus. “with you.”_

_“but he doesn’t have a warlock.”_

_Alec sat up. “no. he has a warlock, a shadowhunter and four siblings all willing to come get him the second he needs it.” He thinks for a second then adds; “and a ‘Connor.’”_

_Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, pulling him back down. “god, yeah. Who’s ‘Connor?’”_

_“he’s never been round has he?”_

_“I don’t think he’s ever been_ mentioned _Alexander.”_

_“do you think they’re..?”_

_“no. I don’t think so. I would know.”_

_“would you?”_

_“parental instinct besides I like to think I have an excellent gaydar my darling. I got you didn’t I?”_

_“see. You always say he’s just like me and my parents didn’t know.”_

_“your parents don’t count.”_

_“he’s gonna be okay right? Wait,” Alec sat up again. “are we never going to eat a nice meal again?”_

_Magnus laughed and closed his eyes. “go to sleep shadowhunter.”_

_The next few weeks leading up to it, turns out Joel had it really planned out, Missy wouldn’t talk to anyone. On the day of departure (as Magnus had labelled it) they dropped him off at the airport. Joel was practically bouncing. Until, he got a message from Connor. He looked downcast. “whats up Joel?”_

_He sighed. “turns out Connor didn’t tell his mom he was dropping out. when he did she was furious and now he cant come.”_

_Alec reached out to his shoulder. “I’m sorry kid.”_

_Joel shrugged. “I’m still going.” Magnus looked worried. “by yourself? Across the world?”_

_“that’s slightly dramatic papa. Besides, I’ve paid.” Despite Magnus’ protests, Joel was adamant on going._

_As he walked to security, where he would have to leave his family, he turned. Cal ran up and hugged him. “I wasn’t joking. Every place you go I want a gift.” Joel laughed and ruffled up the thirteen year olds hair. he then in turn said by to Bennie and Max, who simply giggled at him before patting his nose as he lifted him up._

_Magnus tried not to cry when he hugged their oldest son goodbye. Alec hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you.”_

_“geez dad I’m not dying.” Alec laughed but at the end it broke and sounded like he was holding in crying. He looked at Missy,_

_“Mis?” she shrugged and went back to twisting her fingers in an elastic band, scuffing her shoes on the floor. He sighed and waved at his family before walking down. just as he was about to get to the mark, he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He smiled and turned around. Cal was hugging him._

_“hey. Stop crying.” Joel knelt down to him, he really was very tall. “I need you to promise me something.” Cal looked at him questionably. “look after her. Its going to be the first time in her life that I’ve been away from her for more than a week and she’s going to need a big brother.” And with the confirmation his sister would be ok, he started his new adventure._

_That night Cal walked up to the third floor. Only Missy and Joel had their bedrooms on the third floor. Now it was only Missy. he knocked gently on the door and walked in. she wasn’t there. But she was. Like Cal, she had a coping mechanism. For a long time Missy and Joel had lived on the streets, no shelters, no roof. Whenever Missy felt sad, or scared or panicky, she would try and get into the smallest space she could._

_Cal lay down by the side of her bed and crawled underneath. Missy was pressed up where the two walls met. Cal wrapped his arms around her and started to sing softly. He could feel her body shaking as she sobbed into her knees._

Present day

In the kitchen they worked mostly in silence, which was new in itself for Simon. He noticed how Joel was making everything from scratch. When he asked why, Joel had replied; “I’m not feeding my family that cheap shit from Walmart.”  He dipped the end of the fork in the salsa and tasted it. “damn, that’s good.”

“yeah my dad taught me…”  Simon looked down at it sadly, but he couldn’t tell whether it was because of his dad, or the fact he would never eat the salsa again.

Joel noticed his sudden change in mood so changed the subject. “so, you like star wars?”

“huh?” Joel gestured to his t-shirt. “oh right. Yeah I guess you could say that.” He laughed.

“you should talk to Missy about it. Me, I’ve never really seen the point of stuff like that. Missy has. You should see her room. Bet you like marvel and comics as well. She’s got a cabinet specifically reserved for first editions.” He laughed fondly. Simon looked over to what he was doing. Joel followed where he was looking. “oh, I always make a mild one for Max. he always tries to eat some of the spicy one but ends up getting upset that its burning his mouth.” Simon laughed. It wasn’t as awkward after that.

 

Jace followed Alec upstairs. There was a lot of stairs. Well, not really. There were three floors to the house but it was horizontally bigger than vertically. They started at the top and moved down. Although it was only slightly smaller than the other two, the third floor only had four rooms. The first three rooms were a small bathroom and two bedrooms, ones belonging to Joel and Missy. Alec had shown him joels room first.

“Joel doesn’t live here anymore, but we still have a lot of his stuff and he stays here every now and then.” He smiled happily at Jace who simply smiled back. “he was the one with the food backs right?”

“Yeah.”

“cool.” He thought for a second. “Wait how old is he?”

 “19 now.” Noting Jaces expression he frowned. “I know he’s only 9 years younger than me, but he’s as much my son as he would be if he was 18 or 27 years younger than me.”

Jace hugged him. “God I’ve missed you.”

Alec held him away and looked at him. “you’re not weirded out?”

Jace frowned. “why would I be weirded out?”

“I dunno, ask the entire parent council at Missy and Cals high school.”

Jace laughed. “well I’ve been here less than an hour and 

I can see you’re an amazing parent.”

Alec smiled and pulled him back into a hug. “right, on with the tour.”

The corridor was long and thin with a door on either side and another at the end. While Joels door had been left alone, Missys door was covered in strange symbols Jace had never seen. The only things on the door Jace recognised were the bubble writing of the name ‘Missy’ and for some reason a fearless rune.

“why’s there a-?”

Alec smiled softly. “when Missy was 7 she asked me what all of my ‘tattoos’ meant. I told her they were ancient runes and each one had a backstory. She wouldn’t let us tell any other story at bedtime until each one was explained. Then, when Joel left, she became terrified. She and Joel are biological brother and sister. She hadn’t ever been without him, not properly. She wouldn’t talk to anyone other than Cal, who would sing to her to make her feel better.

“a few weeks after Joel left, I came up here. Me and mags, we were constantly up here but she would sit on the other side of her door. She wouldn’t let us in to talk. That day, I come up and sit down by the door. She opens it and I fall in.” Alec let out a laugh. “she looked at me in confusion and, in the most sincere voice, asks ‘dad, why are you lying on the floor?’ and then she saunters off down the hall. Honestly, I was so confused. Then, as I’m about to follow her, I see the first of many symbols on her door. I’ve never really asked her about it, I just know that it helped her. Not literally, she doesn’t have angel blood, but mentally. I dunno, something about knowing it’s there, knowing it makes her fearless… well it kind of worked.” Alec then opened her door and slammed it shut just as quickly.

“she yells if anyone goes in her room.”  He mumbled. Jace nodded and laughed. “okay.”

Alec then went over to the last door and opened it. This room was massive. The entire rest of the floor was just this room. Arcade machines lined a wall. There was a pool and air hockey table. One wall was just a giant fish tank.

“wow.” Alec shrugged. “it was Magnus’ idea. Max and Bennie don’t really use it. They come up here some times, but there’s not much for them to do up here. It was really meant for Cal and Joel. Then Missy decided wherever they went she would go too, and, well now we have an air hockey table.”

Jace wandered over to it. “how did you get it up here? That second set of stairs was quite small.

“Magnus’ magic.  I never liked him doing that, but it was worth it when we saw their faces after school.”

There were nine rooms on the middle floor. Six bedrooms, two accessible bathrooms (the master bedroom had an en-suite) and a library, stacked with books with some couches and blankets dotted around. There was an unlit fireplace on the far right.

Bennies room was the biggest out of the bedrooms. It was very much princess based, with a four poster bed and curtains draping down. the wallpaper had an enchanted wood on it, a castle peeking over the trees and unicorns, elves, deer, mushrooms and glitter. A lot of glitter. On a pink and white desk was a cage with a black and white hamster in it. There was a massive, detailed doll house in the corner of the room, cuddly toys built up on a rocking chair and a high collection of sylvanian families were stacked up in see through boxes.

“I’ve never met a child who follows the concept ‘play and put away’ more than Bennie. She likes everything to go where its meant to.” Alec chuckled.

Max’s room only gave proof to this. Toys and clothes scattered all over his floor. He had white walls with dinosaurs patterned over it. An impressive train track was running over the floor along with colourful flags were draped over the wall and white, block letters spelt out Max on the wall. Loads of colourful drawings were pinned up and pens and crayons were scattered over a red plastic table. Plastic dinosaurs and animals seemed to be roaming around the train track. On a table by his cartoon dinosaur bed was an extra pair of glasses, a red clock and a dinosaur lamp. A worn out teddy looked out of place, lying on the perfectly made bed.

“it’s the first teddy he ever got. The only one he ever kept. We left it in DC once after a show. We had to drive all the way back.” Alec laughed then stopped abruptly, looking annoyed. “thinking about, I don’t know Magnus didn’t just get it back. That would have saved us 5 hours.”

 

Cals room was a dark grey. Several records were on the wall, as was a picture of Brooklyn at night. There were a few framed pictures here and there and a camera was set up on the bedside table. Most of the furniture was black. A laptop was lying on the bed and a black hoodie hung from the door. Some clothes were scattered around the floor but over than that it seemed pretty clean. A lot of the walls was covered up by posters of different bands.

 

 Overall they brushed past pretty quickly, Alec offering if the three wanted to stay the night. They didn’t go in his room. As they walked down the stairs to the first floor they saw Izzy talking to Cal and Missy. Neither could see Simon or Joel but they could smell the food.

Magnus gave a small wave at them. Max had disappeared but Bennie came running up to them. “daddy!” Alec picked her up and swung her around.

“Bennie, this is Jace.” Bennie looked at Jace, as if examining him. “best friend?”

 Jace laughed. “yeah, I’m daddys best friend.” Alec smiled at him and placed Bennie back down. “Bennie, go see Papa. I’m showing Jace around.” Bennie nodded and curtsied at Jace, making him laugh, before running off again.

“she’s sweet how old is she?”

“nine.” Alec watched after her with a slightly sad expression. It was an expression filled with love though. Jace looked slightly confused. “I’ll explain when we get to my office.” Jace nodded and followed him.  before going to his study, Alec showed Jace the gym and playroom, where Max spent his days while the others were at school.

 Alecs office was surprisingly familiar. Bookshelves lined two of the four walls, all in perfect order and condition. The window faced out to the woods. On his desk everything was perfectly arranged. On a shelf to the left of the desk were three pictures and a black, long box.

The first picture had four children in it. The one Jace realised was a younger version of Missy, was lying upside down on the sofa, feet in the air, eyes on Cal who was sat on the top of the sofa. His expression was on of shock and his arms were flying out, as if he was falling off. Missys was of delight as she watched her brother. 13 year old Joels was a mix of both laughter and horror as he reached out for his falling brother. The golden haired three year old was smiling, dimples on display as she pulled Cal off the back of the sofa.

The second photo was of Magnus and Alec. They were both wearing tuxes and their hair was covered in the confetti raining down from above. They were smiling at each other, foreheads touching.

The third picture was what confused Jace. It was a picture of himself, Izzy and Max. but he remembered this day. Maryse had insisted they all stood in front of one of the stain glass windows and smile. She’d said it was an important picture, though she hadn’t said why. It had only happened a few months ago, when they were down for Max’s birthday. He touched it cautiously. “Maryse…”

Alec nodded. “she used to come over more. She likes to keep updated; I’m assuming she’s how you found out where I live.”

Jace smirked. “Izzy was snooping. She thought they’d been hiding something from us. She found a folder. _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_. She didn’t really look at it, but the first page had an address. We followed it here, and… well. Hi.” He waved. Alec laughed. “hi.”

He watched as Jace looked at the picture of his children. “they’re good kids.”

“they seem like it. Where’s Max?”

Alec smiled. “that photo was from before Max. it was about 6 years ago, he’s only four.”

“they seem smart as well, stubborn. Reminds me of you.”

Alec shrugged and laughed. “they are. But, for such smart people they are all extremely unobservant.”

“Alec!”

Alec shrugged again. “it’s either that or they don’t understand what a human body looks like. Nine years I’ve been a parent and, in that time, not a single one of them has noticed Magnus’ lack of belly button. It’s not that he makes it particularly difficult on them, he’s shirtless a lot of the time.”

Jace laughed. His eyes drifted to the black box. Alec followed his gaze. He sighed and picked it up. Lying on a bed of red silk inside it, was a stele. _His_ stele.

“he didn’t strip me of my runes. Couldn’t be bothered. He was so desperate to get me out of there. I had my stele on me at the time.

“at first, I thought that the fact I still had my runes was a blessing. But I soon realised that I couldn’t go back. I couldn’t stay a shadowhunter. Father left me with a reminder, a reminder of who I used to be. Sometimes it would keep me up at night. ‘the great debate.’ Sometimes it still does. I honestly still don’t know.”

He took a deep breath before changing his tone. “the kids don’t know what it is. They don’t come in here much. To them it’s just a room filled with old books. Missy found it once. I’m pretty sure she thinks its some sort of weird pen. Max thought it was a fridge magnet. That was the first time I ever yelled at him. I came into the kitchen and he was slamming it against the fridge, wondering why it wouldn’t stay. I lost it.” Alec looked at the floor in guilt. “if I could take back I would.”

“take it back?”

“there’s a lot I would take back if I could.” He looked Jace in the eyes. “every second of every day I miss you. You and Izzy. I miss not getting to watch Max grow up, his first steps, first rune. I miss Izzy doing my nails when she got upset. I miss training with you. I wouldn’t take back what I did though. I wouldn’t take back coming out when I did. I wouldn’t take back adopting my children when I did. Part of me knew he wouldn’t kill you. But I didn’t want to risk. I would take back not contacting you.”

“Robert changed. A lot. The morning after you left. I think part of him went crazy.” Jace sat down on one the chairs. Alec put the box back carefully then sat next to him. Jace looked back to the wedding photo.

“I wish I could have gone.” Alec followed his gaze.

“I didn’t have a best man.” Jace frowned at him. “it was always gonna be you. I couldn’t have a best man that wasn’t.”  Alec took a deep breath and continued before Jace could interrupt. “it was a small ceremony. Only close friends were invited. It was one of the best days of my life.”

“I’m sorry.”

Alec frowned this time. “what for?”

Jace refused to look at him, knowing if he did, tears would spill. “I’m you’re parabatai Alec. ‘For whither thou goest, I will go.’ The second you were gone I should have followed. I should have been at your wedding. I should have met your children. _Nine years_ you’ve been a father. I only knew you had kids a couple of hours ago. In all the time I saw you growing up, I never saw you looking as happy as you do here. That picture is the happiest I’ve ever seen you look, and I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there for you. Alec, I can never begin to say how sorry I am, but I can promise you, I will never leave you alone like that again.”

Alec sighed. “I couldn’t feel you. At all. It, it was as if part of me had gone missing, was lost. The only reason I’m still here is Magnus. He has done so much without realising it. You weren’t there Jace. But you’re here now. And that’s what matters. You meeting them now, its better than never meeting them. I don’t want one of my regrets to be my children not meeting my best friend.”

Jace looked up at him. “I’m so glad I met them. I’m glad you’re happy Alec. And, I’m sorry about Clary. I really am.”

Alec turned away and quickly changed the subject. “Bennie was found in an abandoned hotel. She was roughly one. I don’t know what happened in there, but it did something to here. They experimented on her, drugged her, I dunno. But, she never really reacted to anything. for the first year or so there didn’t seem to be anything wrong. Then, we realised she wasn’t acting how she should have been. She was still acting as if she was a lot younger. Currently, shes nine, yet, she has the mind set of about a six or seven year old. She goes to a different school than Missy or Joel did, than Max will. It’s a private school, one that focuses on one on one education. But she’s our family, shes our daughter.” He turned to face Jace again. “what Clary said affected you too, I could see that. I don’t know who she is, not really. But I do know she obviously has no concept of the word family. Just because none of our children are ours, doesn’t mean they’re any less _ours._ If that makes sense. Just because you were adopted doesn’t mean you aren’t my brother. Or Izzy’s or Maxs. Doesn’t mean you aren’t Mom or Roberts son.”

Jace stood up and hugged him again.

 

 

 

They watched Jace follow Alec upstairs. “you wanted to talk to me?” Izzy looked back at Magnus.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Izzy noticed how Missy stopped scrolling through her phone, she didn’t, however, take her eyes off it. “I know I said it earlier, but I really mean it. And, thank you for letting us come back, letting us have a second chance.”

Missy sat up and frowned. “why wouldn’t you be allowed back? You didn’t say anything.”

“but I didn’t say anything to stop it. Not when it mattered anyway.”

Missy looked at her for a second in thought. Then she went back to her phone. Magnus tutted.

“turn that off.” An eye roll. Izzy watched as Magnus discreetly clicked his finger. A few seconds later, Missy frowned. Cal peered over to her. “whats wrong?”

Missy shrugged before mumbling; “could have sworn it was charged” and putting the phone in her back pocket. After that Magnus and Izzy talked for a bit, the kids listening in quietly. Somehow the subject of school came up when Magnus said: “Missy likes math.”

This directed all attention to the 14 year old who scoffed. So you don’t like math?”

Missy raised her eyebrows at Izzy. “no one _likes_ math. They’re just good at it.”

Cal laughed. “okay then. So you’re just very good at math.” He looked over to Izzy. “she’s in the class above me. I’m two years older than her.”

Max stood up and patted Cal on the shoulder. “that puts you to shame.” They all laughed. “savage four year old.” Max giggled and looked at Magnus. “Papa, Imma go see Joel.” Magnus nodded. “ok buddy, but be careful hes cooking. Don’t touch the oven again.”

Max nodded. “because its hot hot hot.”

“yeah buddy, hot hot hot.” Max then ran to the kitchen. They were so busy watching him, Izzy didn’t notice benny was now sat next to her. “you’re very pretty.”

Izzy smiled at her. “so are you princess.” Bennie blushed and ran back over to Magnus, climbing into his chair with him.

“so, you’re good at math.”

Magnus leant back and smirked. “tell her why Mis.”

Missy sighed. “do I have to?” Cal laughed. “if you don’t I will. So,” he addressed Izzy, “my dearest sister is probably one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet-”

“okay Cal, shut up. When me and Joel first came here I was four, hence, didn’t go to school. He did. Joels actually the reason we go to public school. He didn’t want to much of a change to what he had normally had and Cal wanted to go to the same place as him and hell if I was going where they hadn’t. but anyway, Joel was doing his math homework and was all, ‘erugh I hate math. Blah blah blah.’ So I was like it’s probably easy and Joel then decided, knowing how stubborn I am, to say: well you probably won’t be great at it. And I had to prove him wrong. So I decided I would be good at math and, well voila.”  She twisted the elastic band around her fingers. “Papa reckons I could get a scholarship to anywhere I wanted with the results I get. But, math doesn’t matter to what I want to do with my life, its just six year old me deciding to prove my eleven year old brother wrong.”

Izzy furrowed her brow in confusion. “what does it matter about a scholarship? I mean, couldn’t you afford any place you wanted to go?”

Cal laughed. “we’re not spoilt. I mean, we _could_  but we get what we want because we work to get it. It’s the rule we’ve grown up with and the rule we will continue with. And, if you’re not prepared to work for it, do you really want it?”

“we live in a life where we have money. We have accounts that we get to access when we’re older that will help us in whatever we choose to do. But it won’t determine our lives.” Missy paused, as if trying to make sense of what she was saying. “life is a broken escalator. We’re stuck on it. Some people wait for maintenance to come along and pay them to get the escalator moving again. Others walk up. Don’t be stuck on an escalator.”

Cal hit her gently on the arm. “you’re so weird.”

“and you’re not?”

Cal laughed and shook his head. “I hate you.”

Missy smirked. “love you.”

“yeah, you too.” Cal leant back into the sofa. Magnus wasn’t saying anything, just watching them.

Izzy smiled at the short exchange. “so you don’t like being rich?”

“you sound like an interviewer.” Izzy was surprised that benny was the one that answered. So was she apparently. She buried her face back in Magnus’ chest and he traced circles around her back.

Cal smiled. “yeah, you’ll start asking us how we feel about the LGBT+ community next.” Izzy frowned. “people do that?”

Missy nodded and laughed. “uh huh. Theres a complication of all our answers on youtube.” He reached forward to grab the TV remote when Bennie looked up. She smiled and ran to the stairs where Alec was talking with Jace. “Daddy!”

Cal shook his head and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He turned back to grab the remote and turned on youtube via the TV. He quickly typed _bane kids interview_ into the search bar and scrolled through until he found the right video.

The first one seemed to be a busy, public event. a female interviewer shot out: how do you feel about your parents being gay?

Only Joel and Missy were there, talking and smiling. It seemed everyone wanted to talk to the happy children. Nine year old Joel took his sisters hand and was just about to pull her through to the main building when he turned and smiled sweetly at the camera. “actually, my Papas a freewheeling bisexual.” And then it shifted to the next one. All of them were there. This time it was a male that Izzy could have sworn she had seen somewhere. “what are your thoughts on your father being gay.”

Neither Magnus nor Alec looked particularly impressed but before they could say anything, twelve year old Missy gasped loudly and smacked her hand over her mouth in mock surprise. “he’s gay?!” she turned around to Alec, “dad why didn’t you tell us?” Cal joined in. he looked at Magnus. “Papa? Did you know?”

Magnus looked at Alec. “darling, Alexander, why didn’t you tell me?”

Cal turned it off. “there are twenty minutes more.”

“that happens a lot then.”

Magnus laughed. “honestly, it’s a bit of a joke now. We see how far we can push it, how much we can piss them off.”

Missy raised her eyebrows. “charming.”

Magnus frowned at her. “what?”

“so I’m not allowed to say bugger without a ten hour lecture-”

“Missy you know what you should do?” Missy looked at Cal. “what?”

“get over it.” Missy grabbed at his beanie. “don’t quote James Corden at me.” She got it and held it out of his reach. “you little-” it was only a matter of seconds before the two were full out fighting.

“should we-” Izzy indicated towards the two. Magnus shrugged. “they always fight I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Less than a minute later Joel called through. “grubs up! Come and get it, or starve. Your life do whatever you want… unless its letting Missy and Max shop because that has no happy ending.” Magnus laughed. “well, lets go. Don’t worry, joels food is good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this took ages to upload...... sorry


	6. Chapter 6

_9 years ago_

_It was a scream. A scream that made Alec drop his coffee and Magnus stop rummaging through his bag. They looked at each other and, in a second, got up and were running from where it came from. They didn’t recognise the scream, it didn’t come from either Joel or Missy. as they got over to the climbing frame, they saw two things._

_Missy was lying on the floor, crying softly. She was curled up in a ball._

_Joel was standing slightly away, tightly gripping another girls arm. She was the one screaming. the girl looked roughly Joels age and her arm where he was holding her, was turning white. Joel was glaring at her, a stone hard stare._

_The both ran towards Missy. Alec knelt down and pulled her onto his lap. He looked at her face. She had blood running down the left side of her face and was completely scraped up._

_Magnus went over to Joel._

_“what happened?” Joel gestured to the girl. “she pushed Missy off the top.”_

_Suddenly a woman ran up. “what the hell is going on here. Get your monstrous boy of my daughter.” Alec ignored her and kept rocking Missy back and forth._

_Magnus glared at her. “your daughter just pushed our four year old of the top of that frame.”_

_The women glared at him. “Claudia wouldn’t do such a thing.” She crouched down to Joel. “get your hands off of my daughter or you will deeply regret it.”_

_Magnus held out his hand to Joel. “just ignore it buddy. Sometimes you come across evil vampires in life. Show them the light and they will crumple into a billion specs of dust.” He turned back to the women as Joel stood slightly off. “don’t_ ever _talk to a nine year old that way again.”_

_Considering Magnus was known in shadow world text books as a dark, dangerous, mysterious man, it was particularly strange that he didn’t burst into a full blown argument. Although, argument is probably not the right word. ‘Argument’ insinuates there is a fight from both sides. Not when you’re arguing with Magnus Bane about his family. But right now, Magnus had a hurt four year old to deal with. He wasn’t going to let this go._

_Joel tried to go to Missy but Magnus gently ushered him away._

_“wait here baby. Me and dad are gonna short this okay? Don’t worry.” With that Magnus ran over to the hurt little girl._

_From where Joel stood he could see Missy curling into Alec’s shirt, grasping at it weakly. “D-daddy. D-d-daddy. Hurts.” She sobbed out in between quick, short breaths._

_“It’s okay baby. Daddy’s here. I’ve got you, don’t worry. I’m here” Alec rubbed circles on her back, brushing her hair out of her face._

_Magnus crouched down next to them. As Missy cried into Alec’s neck, Magnus held up his hands. Blue mist radiated from them._

_He spoke at Alec’s concerned expression. “she’s got a broken arm. That’s pretty much the only serious thing and even mundanes figured out how to fix that. I can’t do much for the pain.”_

_Missy let out a choked “papa” and Magnus leaned in to hug her. “hey Mis, don’t cry sweetie. We’re going to visit aunt cat. you like aunty cat don’t you? Aunty cat has lollipops and stickers.” Missy nodded, still crying. She looked around. “Joel?”_

_At the sound of his name, Joel stopped carefully observing the scene and came running over. He knelt down and quickly checked over her, wiping away the tears from her cheeks._

_A few weeks later and everything seemed to be fine…ish. Joel hadn’t spoken much. Then, one day he got home from school. Alec had picked him up. He ran upstairs to his room, coming out only for dinner. Even after that, he ran straight back upstairs._

_His concerned parents walked up to check on him. he was lying on his bed, doing homework. Magnus was the first to notice. His bin was filled with all the work he had done in school, overflowing from the months of effort. His books were lying scattered around the floor. The names on the front were scribbled out. Where it had previously read:_ Joel Tucker _it now read:_ Joel Bane.

_Magnus nudged his husband and when he noticed, Alec hugged the 9 year old, still lying on the bed. Joel rolled into the hug and whispered into Alec’s ear. “thank you. You helped her. Thanks dad.” He pulled away. “I have stuff to do. Papa, escort your husband out of here.”_

_That was the first either one had been addressed like that by Joel._

Present day

“so Joel, you don’t live here.” Joel nodded his head in response to Izzy’s question. “I moved when I was sixteen.”

“oh, what college do you go to?” Joel laughed and shook his head. “I don’t.”

Jace frowned. “I thought that’s what happened? You finish high school and go to college.”

Cal opened his mouth and closed it again. “what did you say you do again?” Missy took his attention away from it by ‘accidentally’ throwing her fork at his face.

Joel shrugged. “I mean, guess a lot of people do do that.” Max laughed. “do do.”

Deciding to ignore him, Joel continued. “when I was sixteen I left school and decided to travel. Food has always… fascinated me. I wanted to learn more about it, from different cultures and stuff. After a year of traveling I stopped for a bit in Paris. I got a job in a restaurant, introducing different types of food and when I was eighteen, then man who owned it retired, stating that if I wanted it I could have it. I was 18 so I could legally do it. and I did. I have an apartment there and here, in Brooklyn. Tour de monde. It’s done quite well.” He shrugged again.

Max looked up and frowned. Cal noticed this first. “here we go.” Missy rolled her eyes. Magnus looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh and turned away, shielding his face with his hand.

Joel looked at Simon. “wait for it.” Jace and Izzy seemed to be the only people that didn’t know what was going on.

Alec sighed softly. “wass’up maxie?”

“I don’t have the same.”

“same what maxie?”

“red stuff.” Bennie awkwardly patted his back, knowing the routine.

Max looked up to look Alec in the eyes. His own were big and filled with unshed tears. “daddy why don’t I have the same as papa?”

“’cos you don’t like it blueberry.”

Max huffed and puffed out his cheeks. “but how do you know?”

Bennie crouched next to him. “you never like it. You didn’t last time.”

“but that was last time!” Bennie held up her hands and looked at Magnus. “papa?”

He sighed and put a small amount on Maxs plate. Everyone watched as the four year olds face scrunched up in distaste. His hands went to rub at his eyes when Magnus placed a plastic cup of water in front of him. “thank you Papa. Don’t like it.” Jace smiled. “maybe next time.”

Max looked at him and grinned before looking back at Alec. “next time. Like uncle Jace.” Jaces face seemed to glow. Izzys mouth was open in a silent ‘aw.’ Alec nodded, smiling at Jace, who was frozen.

Magnus smiled at Max. “yeah bud, just like uncle Jace.”

A few moments went on in silence when Izzy spoke. “don’t you have another daughter?”

Confusion was spread out over the table. Then Simon joined in. “oh yeah, where is she?”

“ohh the girl who let us in.”

Cal rolled his eyes. “seriously people? Max, who looks after you all day?”

Max frowned at the stupidity of his brothers question. “Lauren.”

Magnus laughed. “ohh. Lauren isn’t our daughter. She looks after Max when we’re at work, unless he can come with us.”

Just as Joel began to eat again, his phone went off. He blushed and apologised. “hello?” and he walked away to the living room. When he came back, Alec looked at him expectantly. “well?”

“it’s not of much importance, just a customer who keeps asking to see me. She keeps coming back.” He shrugged.

Cal frowned. “what did you say?”

“I politely told Victor to tell Ms Belcourt that I’m away for the next couple weeks. Don’t worry, ever since I started working there she’s always there. Nightmare.”

All of the adults were suddenly paying close attention. Magnus quickly opened his mouth but, to his annoyance, Simon got there first. “Belcourt? As in Camille Belcourt?”

Joel, confused, nodded slowly. “you know her?”

Magnus cut in. “stay away from her.”

“what? Why?”

“it doesn’t matter Joel. She’s a dangerous person and you need to stay away from her, okay?”

Joel nodded again, seemingly too stunned to say anything.

Missy stared at Simon. “how do _you_ know her?

Simon looked down awkwardly at his glass of ‘special wine’ and scratched the back of his neck.

Sensing him not wanting to talk about it, Izzy quickly changed the subject. “what do you mean take Max to work? Does he model with you?”

Alec blushed. “uh, I um…”

“Alexander only works with me sometimes, but yes, Max does enjoy coming in.” Alecs hand clutched at his husbands under the table, giving a silent thank you. “I also have an archery workshop. When I first _left_ , well it helped get rid of a lot of pent up anger and stress. And, I discovered I like helping others do it.”

Missy rolled her eyes and laughed. “Under exaggeration much. We can all successfully handle a bow. Joel’s been learning since he was nine, I was five, Bennie was six, Cal was also nine and Max can use the practice one but isn’t allowed near anything real.”

Cal had a laugh in his eye. “oh, and don’t forget. We all know some form of martial arts. I’m pretty sure its judo but Dad taught us so I can’t be sure.”

Alec smiled and blushed. “you didn’t _have_ to.”

Magnus rubbed a circle onto the back of Alecs hand with his thumb. “And Missy, are you really going to complain? You were a demon.” He looked up to the rest of the group. “five hundred dollar table she smashed when we told her she was too young. Everything Joel did she had to do.”

It was silent when Max gasped as he remembered. He waved his plastic sword at Izzy. “are you guys pirates?”

 

_11 years ago_

_Magnus was woken up by a doorbell. He looked across to his shadowhunter. Still sleeping, lucky. He stretched and went to answer the door. It was moments like this he remember why they had bought this too big house; heated floors._

_He opened the door to see a green skinned man, a grumpy looking vampire and a blue skinned woman._

_“Cat, Ragnor, Raphael. To what do I owe this, very early pleasure?”_

_Cat pushed past him. “its one in the afternoon. Stop being so damn lazy.”_

_Magnus raised his eyebrows at the other two. Both just shrugged in return and went to follow cat._

_Magnus found them in the living room. “can one of please explain whats going on?”_

_Cat crossed her arms. “you need to come back Magnus.” Magnus sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “is that it? I’m not high warlock anymore Catarina. That’s a fact and it isn’t going to change. I did what I needed to do to protect those I care about.”_

_Raphael scoffed. “you mean Alec? The shadowhunter? You both know this isn’t going to last.”_

_Magnus felt his stance becoming more defensive, his arms crossing, shoulders squaring. “you know what happened with Camille Magnus. We just don’t want you to get hurt again. Its not to late to go back and get your title back.”_

_Magnus pushed words out of his clenched teeth. “Alexander. Is. Not. Camille.”_

_Catarina placed a hand on his shoulder. “Magnus we need you back.”_

_“whats so wrong with the current one?”_

_“Kracht van Rijkdom.” Magnus looked at ragnor. “what?”_

_“that’s his name,” cat explained. “he chose it. ‘power of wealth.’ The current high warlock is called power of wealth, Magnus.he doesn’t give a shit about anything or one. He simply gives his services to the highest bidder. He’s racist, prejudice, discriminates against pretty much anything that doesn’t have more than a million stashed away and acts like he’s the king of hell. You’re a leader Magnus. You cant give that up for a_ shadowhunter. _”_

_“you should probably go.”_

_“what?”_

_“all three of you. You’re my friends and when you remember what that means you’re welcome to come back. I love Alexander and, quite frankly, I don’t want to give what we have up for a name.” he smiled as he ushered them out._

_“Magnus, wait-”_

_Magnus spun Raphael around and cupped his face in his hands. “come on Raph. You’re big boys and girls now. I’m sure you can handle yourselves. Now, do shoo. I have a sleepy shadowhunter waking up soon.”_

_Just before he left, ragnor looked at him. he tilted his head. “he makes you happy.”_

_Magnus sucked his lips in. “he does.”_

_Ragnor nodded. “you love him?”_

_“I do.”_

_Ragnor nodded again, taking in thought. “don’t worry. They’ll come round.” Then he turned and left. Magnus was startled by someone clearing their throat behind him. he turned and saw Alec, who smiled and hugged him._

_“I love you too.”_

 

Present day

“you’re leaving?” Alec’s voice trembled slightly.

Izzy smiled at him. “not for long. We’ll be back, don’t worry big brother.” She hugged Alec tightly before smiling at the others. “it was a pleasure to meet you all.”

Simon nodded and Jace stepped forward. “It’s incredible to see you Alec. I don’t wanna lose you again.”

Good byes went fast, but Alec didn’t mind. He didn’t feel sad. He felt strangely… happy. He had his annoying little sister and parabatai back.

He was shocked out of his daze when Missy clapped. “Right, well, as nice as this was, I have homework.”

Alec turned around to face them. Cal shrugged and put his headphones on, Joel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They followed Missy upstairs. Bennie ran back towards the living room, grabbing at the TV remote. Max quickly ran after her, in a hurry to fight for paw patrol.

Alec’s gaze settled on Magnus, who walked towards and wrapped his arms around his shadowhunters neck. He placed a short kiss to his lips. Alec smiled down at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too alexander.

“Magnus…”

“yes darling?”

Alec bit his lip. “I want to tell them.”

Okay. Not what Magnus was expecting. “are you sure?”

Alec pulled away and looked at the floor. “I just… we’ve been lying to them for, what? Nine years now? Coming up to ten. Now Izzy and Jace are here. Back in my life. And, I don’t want to push that away Magnus. Not again. I just want them to see that part of me, of us. To know that part of their lives, of our lives.”

“I thought you wanted to protect them from it, keep them away.”

“they deserve to know. And I will protect them with everything I am for the rest of their lives.”

Magnus smiled understandingly. “ok.”

He tugged Alec’s hand, pulling him to the living room where the two youngest were fighting over what to watch. They both looked up on instinct when their parents walked in, hands entwined.

“Papaaaaaa,” Max whined. “bennie won’t let me watch paw patrol!”

Bennie pushed him. “you always choose. Papa, he _always_ chooses.”

Magnus smiled and turned off the TV. “sweety, daddy and I have something to tell you.”

That got their attention. “Max darling, you couldn’t go get your brothers and sister could you?”

Max huffed and scrambled off the sofa. “fine.” and ran up the stairs on all fours.

“is this about those people?”

Alec sucked his lip and nodded at Benny. “yeah baby. It is.” Max was down again a lot quicker than expected. Shortly after him came Joel and Cal, with Missy last. They noticed their parents expressions and entwined hands and sat down, knowing this probably wasn’t going to be a joke. Once they were all sat down Magnus started.

“So, I know you don’t know much about our past, and, you might be wondering why its never brought up, or why you don’t have much extended family.” Joel raised his eyebrows.

“but there’s something you need to know. Something you should know, that we’ve been keeping from you for a long time now.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “we’re not who you think we are.”

He looked at their expressions. Cal looked bored as shit. Max was clearly more interested in tracing all the buttons of the TV remote. Joel was trying to figure out if this was all some joke or something. Benny was the only one acting serious. “care to elaborate?” Missy sounded as bored as Cal looked.

Alec took a turn. “what Papas trying to say is… well,”

“I have magic.”

“is that it?” Joel sighed and turned to leave. Benny and Max both scrambled back to the sofa directly in front of the TV. Missy reached out her hands for Cal to pull up after he pulled his headphones back on and then they went to leave as well.

Magnus frowned ansd let go of Alec. “no, guys I’m serious.”

“sure you are Papa.”

Magnus pushed the door shut and turned them around with magic. “no I really am. I have magic.” If Magnus wasn’t caught up in the moment, he would have noticed all five of his children were completely unresponsive, the same bored expressions on their faces. Cal stepped forward. “yeah, we know.”

Alec glanced at Magnus. “what?” he shook his head back, equally confused. Missy rolled her eyes and sat down again.

“what, you didn’t think we wouldn’t notice?” when the two adults didn’t respond he heaved a sigh. “we’ve been living with you for a decade and you didn’t think we’d notice? Oh god.”

“so… so you know?”

Joel shrugged. “we don’t know everything. Some things are allowed to be kept secret, its what we’ve always said.we don’t know who those people were.”

Missy laughed. “speak for yourself.”

Ignoring her, Joel continued. “but we know you’re like a wizard or a warlock or something. Oh, and dad, we know you’re a demon hunter.”

Magnus honestly didn’t know what to say. Alec stuttered out a word. “h-how?”

Missy scratched her head and shrugged. “well, it was fairly obvious. When I was about ten we realised Papa has no clue how contact lenses work. We noticed things that happened randomly. The incident nine years ago makes a lot more sense when you add magic into the equation. That, and I don’t know if you’ve realised, but Papa, you don’t have a bellybutton. And I’m pretty sure you’re not some weird alien created by the bane.” She suddenly looked at Cal. “although, that is his last name! why did we not spend more time on this theory?!” she threw her hands in the end and lay back against the couch.

 

Joel smiled. “And the demon hunter thing wasn’t exactly difficult. We all knew stuff about how you’d been raised wasn’t the average way. You never went to school. You didn’t know how simple things worked. Christ dad, you can’t work the microwave. And then there are your tattoos. Or _runes_. At first Missy thought you’d been brought up in a cult and when you met Papa you finally escaped. She made quite the story out of it.” He glared at her accusingly. She shrugged “it was great shut up. Besides, I was what? Six, seven? Maybe eight? I blame you for teaching me what a cult was.”

“anyway, after we found out you’d told Missy what each and everyone of them meant, we googled it. And, man, some of the stuff it came up with. But we came up with a conclusion, you hunted demons. Your people didn’t like you loving Papa for either or two-”

“three.”

“ _two_ reasons. Maybe because hes part demon. Or maybe because he’s a man and, considering you couldn’t turn the TV on without turning the volume to maximum, they were probably homophobic or something.”

“or it was because one of your missions was to hunt Papa and then you fell in love with him and couldn’t do it so in order to save him you both ran away and created fake identities, adopting children to make yourself blend in with society.”

Both Magnus and Alec turned to stare at their oldest daughter. She shrugged. “what? I was a bored child.”

Alec turned back to Joel. “why didn’t you ever say?”

“like I said. Some secrets don’t have to be told. If you wanted us to have known then you would have told us. The same reason I told Missy not to mention Papas cat eyes. He obviously doesn’t like people seeing them. To have someone point out a side of yourself you’re not comfortable with at every passing moment, well, it probably wouldn’t help.”  


“do Max and Bennie know?”

Cal took over speaking this time. “Remember when Max first learnt to walk and he went everywhere? He saw you using magic.”

Magnus sat up. “no, wait I remember that. He kept saying ‘Papa magic.’ But, but that was you Missy.”

“yeah, well, you still hadn’t said anything about having magic so when we saw your expression when you heard Max saying it, we tried to save it. Me learning magic was an accident. Joel has since then learnt not to blurt out the first thing that comes to his mind in difficult situation. I was annoyed. You had asked me to show you and I had promised a show. Thank god I’m a quick learner as _somebody_ ,” Missy glared at Cal, “decided to say the show would happen the next day. That was the first night I’ve ever stayed awake for 24 hours straight. And, can I just say, I did a great job considering I’d never touched a pack of cards before.”

Everything was silent for a while, and then; “oh and we know uncle raphs a vampire.”

Everyone looked at Bennie. She shrugged innocently. “what? He has fangs and that is definitely blood.”

Max laughed. “Cat and Cabbage are like Papa.” Magnus blinked. “yes, yes they are.”

Cal smiled. “did we get it right?”

Alec scratched his head. “a lot, actually. Although, shadowhunter, not demon hunter.”

“wait, you hunt _shadows”_ Missy snorted.

Joel laughed. “do you not realise shadows can’t move on their own? They’re handily, always attached to a person or object.”

It was a surprise for Bennie to join in. “how do you know which shadows to hunt? Are there good shadows and bad shadows?” she gasped. “daddy, do I have a bad shadow?”

Cal frowned. “wait, what do you need runes for? like strength, and deflect? Do the shadows fight back?”

Missy let out a loud laugh. “did you just creep around town with your sword out, jumping and attacking peoples shadows?”

Alec tried not to laugh. “no we hunted demons.”

“so why _shadow_ hunter instead of demon hunter?”

Alec opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. It really wasn’t worth it.

"so are you all okay with this?"

they all nodded, they'd been okay with it for years now. "is that it?" alec nodded in return. "I think so."

missy got up again. "I wasn't when I said I had homework. and I have a lot of homework. better get started, it'll probably take a while."


	7. Chapter 7

_2 years ago_

_Benny looked up at her sister. “Missy?”_

_Without looking down from the window Missy answered, “yeah?”_

_“what are you looking for?” Bennie tried for the umpteenth time to look out the window but between the height and narrow width of it, the task seemed impossible._

_“not what. Who. Joel’s coming back today.” Even if she tried, Missy couldn’t keep the excitement out of her voice. It had been 10 months since she had last seen her brother and when she had gotten the postcard he was coming home for Christmas she could have cried._

_Bennie let a grin take over her face, dimples coming out. “good.” She frowned again. “I thought you didn’t like Joel.” Missy looked down at the seven year old in confusion._

_“of course I like Joel.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “I just don’t necessarily like some of the things he does. But he’s our brother. I have to like him.”_

_“things like leaving?”_

_Missy glared down at her little sister and was about to reply when she heard an engine. Looking out the window, she saw a black motorbike coming down the driveway. Benny jumped up to try and see what she was staring at, when Missy let out a short, high pitched squeal and running quickly down the hall. Benny quickly turned to follow, stopping only to go carefully down the stairs unlike her sister who took them three at a time. She crashed into the thirteen year old when she looped back to quickly get Cal._

_On the third bang of the door, Cal opened it. “What?” he demanded, an annoyed expression on his face. As this wasn’t unusual for the fifth teen year old, Missy wasn’t put off. “He’s back! Come on, he’s back!” with that Missy quickly started running again. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she could see the front door was open. She could hear voices from outside. She could hear his voice._

_“for god’s sake girl stop running.” But Cals words meant nothing as she paused to only to full out sprint to the open door. Running into the bright, cool air no thoughts occupied her mind as she literally jumped into her brother, sending both of them onto the ground. Missy sat up and smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck again._

_Joel laughed. “I’m taking this as you missed me?” Missy shook her head. “no, you need to leave again. This is me pushing you away.” Joel laughed again, in the process, whacking his head on the floor. Once hearing the familiar chuckle of his papa, Joel pushed his little sister off of him._

_Alec walked over and helped him off the ground. Taking a step back, Alec adjusted to how much his oldest had grown. “Wow. You’re taller than me.” Joel smirked. “not by much, I’m sure you’ll catch up old man.” He patted Alec on the shoulder before pulling his dad into a hug. He turned around to Magnus, “Papa” and was swept into a hug. “how have you been? You’ve sent postcards and letters but I need real proof are you ok? What happened? Did you have a nice time? How did you get around? Did you meet any people?” Magnus paused then whacked his arm. “next time you decide not to call or answer any calls for over a week I will personally track you down to whatever side of the world you are on and whoop your ass young man.”_

_Joel laughed and nervously scratched the back off his head. “yeah… sorry about that. I kind of got caught up in things. No, no. don’t worry. Nothing bad… just, really good.” Magnus frowned. “have you been doing drugs?”_

_A loud laugh was let out and they all turned to see Cal with benny at his heels. “you genuinely think Joel,_ our _Joel was doing drugs? Papa I’m disappointed. The only herbs he’s been near are the ones you’ll find in the pasta section in Walmart.” He looked expectantly up at Joel, who was blushing. “you got me something right?”_

_Joel raised his eyebrows and turned around the bike behind him. Alec let out a small gasp. “is that- is that yours?” Joel turned around again. “oh yeah. She was given to me about four months back. Just after I turned 17, Taylor insisted.” He unstrapped the rucksacks attached to the back and held one out to Cal. “carry that will you?”_

_“I can do it!” Missy lunged forward and grabbed the bag. Joel shrugged and gave the second one to Cal, about to carry the third one when Alec grabbed it. “I can imagine you’ve being doing enough of that.” Joel gave him a small smile. “thanks dad.” Then picked up Bennie on the promise he got her something as well, and followed the others inside._

_Just as he was about to follow their son inside, Alec stopped. “hey mags?”_

_“alexander?”_

_“what are you doing?” Magnus stopped and lowered his hands. “if I must say darling, I’m putting protection wards on his bike.”_

_Alec frowned. “why?”_

_With his back still facing his husband, Magnus let out a sigh. “because, quite frankly motorbikes are dangerous. And it doesn’t matter how long I’m going to live, I’m not sitting up waiting in the middle of the night for one of the people I care most about in the world to come home alive.” He turned to face Alec. “not again Alec.”_

_Alec opened his mouth. “but, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. And I’m sure he’s being careful.”_

_“being careful isn’t going to ensure his safety. Just because he’s being careful doesn’t mean one of us won’t open the door to an officer telling us our baby’s been in an accident. Please Alexander. Let me do this."_

_Alec waited until he’d finished to reach out a hand for him to take._

_The topic didn’t come up again after that._

Present Day

Alec woke up. Magnus was draped over him. he looked at the alarm. 5:32am. Gently pulling his husband off him, he got up and pulled on some clothes. He kissed Magnus softly on the forehead before leaving the room. On his way downstairs he checked in on Cal.

He was sound asleep on his front, a pillow pulled over his head and his duvet half way off the bed. Alec smiled. They used to worry that he couldn’t breathe when he slept. It had caused a panic when they had tried to wake him up. Little had they known, Cal was just an incredibly heavy sleeper.

When he got down to the kitchen, he saw Missy in running shorts, a tank top, trainers that looked like they had seen better days… much better days and her phone was lying on the counter, playing loud music through the ear buds. She turned around when Alec walked in. “hey dad.”

“what you listening to?” Missy just laughed and shook her head. “nothing you need to worry about.”

Alec frowned. “well now I want to know more.” He sighed. “have you been on your run yet?”

Missy nodded. “I got back a little while ago. Hey, fun topic of convocation. Dogs. Dogs are fun right?”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “we have two cats.”

Missy suddenly sat up straight. “aha, but do we?”

“yes.”

Ignoring this comment Missy continued. “father, I don’t think anyone can own  church. It’s more, um, its more we feed him and install a cat flap and yell at him every time he attacks one of us or brings a dead animal in. and I don’t think the chairman will refuse to a dog. He’s never really here anyway until we get the whole ‘escaping’ problem under control. And dogs are excellent guards. You wont have to pay Lauren to look after Max. you could just let Cody.”

Alec laughed. “okay I have so many things to point out with this. Starting with; you named him already?!?” Alec laughed harder. Missy frowned. “no time like the present and he’s been an idea for months now. What are your other points?”

“Max. you want us to get rid of the perfectly able person to look after him only to replace her with a dog? For the only reason that we won’t have to pay her. We will of course have to buy it food and vet bills and stuff that dogs need, which will probably, no, definitely be more.

“Besides, basic child care is necessary for when Max can’t come into work with me. That and Magnus warned me about this and how the answer will be no.”

Missy screwed up her nose. “I’m sensing more favouritism. I suspect when Max wants a puppy he’ll get one.”

“Max doesn’t want a puppy, he wants a velociraptor. And the answer to that is no as well. Believe me, he puts up a much bigger fight than you do.” Alec stood up again and walked over to get some coffee.

“when we were on the streets there was a dog.” Alec prepared himslef This technique had only come around when Missy was nine and wanted them to have burgers for dinner. It had worked for half a second before Joel told them it was bull and she’d used the line as a joke ever since.

“his name was erm… bootglow and he was a beagle. He’d escaped from a mad scientist who’d experimented on him and gotten powers whilst trying to escape.” She looked up at Alec sincerely. “he was a police dog. In order to remember bootglow I wanted to get a german shepherd.”

After pouring himself a coffee he sat down again. “I think you’ll find his names shoeshine. Benny was watching it the other day.”

“well sorry Mr I-know-every-movie-about-underestimated-animals. Will you at least come to Martins after school with me? They had another litter.”

Alec shrugged. “yeah sure. But we’re not getting a dog.”  Missy gleamed, only for Joel to walk in.

“don’t do it dad. She’s as manipulative as a tyrell. She knows you won’t be able to say no once you see it. Has she played the favourite child card yet? If she hasn’t it’ll be next.”  Missy glared at the nineteen year old. “I hate you.”

“love you too misty.” Missy frowned. “who’s Misty?”

Joel laughed as he went to prepare some eggs. “well fun story. You know how I named you after a pokemon-” he thought for a second, “ _trainer?_ I dunno its been years since I last watched pokemon. Anyway five year old me got it wrong. It’s Misty not Missy.” Missy looked at him. then blinked. Joel seemed oblivious to this as he hummed softly “I was hoping you would have figured it out by now. I realised about seven years ago.” Missy blinked again.

Alec decided now would be a good time to disappear so took the other coffee for Magnus and went upstairs. Just as he got outside Cals room he heard the yelling begin and laughed.

Magnus was still asleep, though, it was only 6am so he wasn’t really surprised. He read his book for a while and then Magnus swung his arm back over him. Alec wriggled down and kissed him on his forehead before going back to sleep.

When Alec woke up again he heard soft voices. Long, golden hair was strewn across his chest and he had a weight lying on his legs. He reached his hand down and patted Bennies head, twirling her hair around his fingers. He looked up to see Magnus sitting upright with Max on his lap. Chairman was lying on the bottom of the bed.

Alec groaned and tried to find his phone for the time. Magnus smiled at him. “morning sleepy head.”

“what time is it?” Alec yawned. Max giggled and patted Alecs face. Alec blew a raspberry into it making the four year old giggle some more. Magnus handed him his phone. ‘11:50’

Alec abruptly sat up in bed making Bennie squeal awake. “why isn’t Bennie at school? Why am I not at work? Oh angel.”

Magnus grabbed Bennie before she fell off the bed and she quickly snuggled into Alecs side again. Alec frowned at her and cupped her face in his hand. “hey munchkin.” She just replied by burying her face into his arm.

“she didn’t feel well. And with everything that happened yesterday I decided you could do with a day off as well. Joel’s at Taylors and Cal and Missy got the bus to school at eight.”

Alec nodded and was just about to lay his head back down when Magnus added “oh and Jace is downstairs.”

Alec sat up again, this time being mindful of the 9 year old girl burrowed into his side. “you didn’t lead with that because?” Magnus shrugged. “I was hoping you’d fallen asleep again.”

“what? In two seconds?” Alec laughed and moved his arm so it was wrapped around Bennie and holding Magnus’ hand. “what’s he doing? Has he just been downstairs for…”

“roughly four hours. He came just as Missy and Cal were leaving. Joel made him some bacon and then I think he went in the gym. Well Max woke up and went down then showed him how to use the treadmill and that you in fact have to sit on it and get pushed off by the invisible elves who are always running on it to make it work.” At this Max nodded quite vigorously at Alec.

“to my understanding it somehow came to Jace explaining to Max what a seelie was and then he started on the staffs and Max showed him he could use one. _Which I didn’t know._ But you’re off the hook cause he said Missy taught him. And then Max forcefully pulled Jace upstairs and into out bedroom where I was quite peacefully drinking my coffee- thank you alexander- and then Max told Jace that it was okay that he was a pirate because I was a wizard and you hunt shadows.” Alec spluttered. “and then I showed uncle Jace the garden!” Alec looked at Max, well that explained his muddy pyjamas.

Alec gently picked Bennie up and slid her under the covers, slipping out of bed himself. “where is he now?”

Magnus bit his lip trying not to laugh. “he’s watching Jake and the Neverland pirates.”

“what?” Alec couldn’t stop his voice breaking with laughter. Max looked up. “I think looney tunes is on now.” He rested his head back on Magnus’ chest. He quickly pulled on a sweater, kissed his husband and then went to go check on his parabatai.

Jace was, in fact, watching Jake and the Neverland pirates. Alec cleared his throat. Jace turned around and smirked. “you know, I much prefer this one to the creepy mouse in the mouse house that keeps singing about hot dogs.” Alec sat down next to him. “mickey mouse isn’t creepy.”

Jace rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. “If you say so. But is it a regular mundane tradition that everything in your house represents the head of your species? Cause I sure as hell don’t have loads of shadow hunter heads bobbing around.”

“I heard Max gave you a tour of the garden and gym.” Jace nodded. “You’ve got a proper shadow hunter gym as well. Well it has some mundane elements to it but good job. Nice garden too. Not going to lie, unless you get rid of the pond and the ducks that inhabit it, I’m never going in those woods again. Not exactly the first impression I wanted your youngest child to have of me. You know, screaming and trying to get away while he petted the monstrous beings, trying to persuade me they don’t bite.”

Alec chuckled “Max likes animals. Not as much as Bennie though. Is Izzy coming round?” he looked towards the hallway as if his sister would walk through any moment.

“she will later. We got called back to the institute by mom. I didn’t really want to go back and I sure as hell didn’t want to be stuck in a room with Simon for another minute. I didn’t realise you’d still be asleep… sorry.”

Alec shrugged. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m normally up a lot earlier but it’s been a long week.”

Jace went quiet. “I, um, Max took me into your room earlier.”

“oh yeah. Mags told me. It’s okay he somehow knows how to picks locks and likes to show people drawings or stuff when they’re in the shower or bath. Smartass four year old. It’s the fact that he can pick locks that I have to leave Missy a list of stuff she’s _not_ allowed to teach him.” Jace bit his lip and nodded. “well, it’s just you looked really peaceful man. All those years thinking you’d left home, when you’d actually found it. You’ve never looked more at peace than you do here Alec. And man. I just-”

Alec interrupted him. “I want to come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but i've been busy with school and i've got a nosebleed as i type this and i wanna update before december so this isnt going to be as detailed as i would like it to be but ye  
> \- sorry


	8. Chapter 8

Jace leapt up from the couch and held his hands up. “woah. No. no, no dude. You have a family here, a responsibility. You can’t- you can’t just give that up. No I won’t let you. You- you’re good here, happy and I’m not about to let you throw that all away.”

Alec frowned, thinking about what Jace was saying, before it clicked. “what?! No! angel no! I don’t want to give this up. Of course I don’t. I love this- would you sit down a second? Let me explain.” Jace carefully sat back down, though not as close, keeping a distance from his brother.

Alec took a breath, “sorry. I’m not great with words, Magnus normally helps but I want it to be a surprise. Being high warlock, that- that was everything to him. he loved that position and then I came along with a ton of problems and he, well he sorted through them and fixed them.” Alec smiled “he made me a better person and gave us a better life. And we both love everything about this life, I wouldn’t trade my children for the world. But-” he looked down at his hands. “but I know he misses it sometimes. Sometimes, sometimes I’ll catch him just staring into the distance or doing simple things with his magic when he thinks no one’s looking. Simple things like just summoning it, just looking at the blue flames. Magic is a part of who he is and he hasn’t used it properly in years. Just like being a shadowhunter is a part of me.”

Both looked up when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Magnus had Max wriggling around on his back, trying to get a better grip. “good morning shadowhunters.” Alec smiled at him and watched as the two went off to the kitchen then turned back to Jace.

“you think I wanna give this up?” he let out a small laugh, “Jace, no one would want to give this up. I just want to see my husband happy.”

“he is happy” Jace tried insisting but Alec shook his head. “not as happy as he could be.”

_4 years ago_

_Cal ran into the house, rolled over and jumped up again. “woo! Suck it Joel. I win.” Joel calmly walked in behind him, dropping both school bags onto the floor. “I would have won if you hadn’t dropped your bag back at the gate.”_

_Cal snorted and patted him sarcastically. “you need to get rid of your morals brother dearest. If you’d done it I would have left your bag. So would Missy.”_

_Joel shrugged. “well we can’t test that theory until next year.” He paused when he heard movement come from down the hall in the living room. “Hello? Dad? You home early?” he took a couple tentative steps before a man in a business suit appeared. He had a sullen face with hair that looked like it had never been a strand out of place in his life. He carried a blank expression but what really intrigued Joel were his eyes. He had the same eyes Joel was aware Magnus had. Yet where Magnus’ carried love, this mans were full of something Joel wasn’t quite sure about. But he knew it scared the crap out of him._

_Trying not to be too obvious, he stepped in front of Cal, shielding him from the man who still hadn’t said a word. Joel cleared his throat but the man spoke. “I’m looking for your” his eyes glinted “papa, I believe you call him.”_

_Joel took a breath. The man’s voice was cold, chilling. “My father’s not here at the moment. I’m sure you could make an appointment with his work place.” The man smirked and straightened his already straight tie. “I’m sure it won’t be a problem. Pleasure to meet you Joel Tucker.” Then he walked straight past them, leaving a chill in the hallway._

_Not a minute after he left, ale came in with Missy and Bennie. He raised an eyebrow at them. “you okay boys?”_

_“do you know who that man was who just left?”_

_Alec frowned. “I didn’t see anyone coming in. why? Did they say something?”_

_Joel just shook his head to clear his thoughts. “uh, no sorry. I think he was just a potential partner.”_

_Alec nodded slowly. “oh, okay then. He should’ve gone by papas office.”_

_“yeah. That’s what I said.”_

_1:38am_

_“mags.” Magnus groaned and rolled over. “Magnus!” Alec whisper yelled. Magnus wiped a hand over his face. It was too early for this. “what?”_

_“Max is crying.” Magnus turned to face Alec. “Alexander, you woke me up at one in the morning to tell me our son is crying? Why didn’t you go to him?” Alec shrugged. “I went yesterday” and rolled over to go back to sleep._

_Magnus groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He then realised he could, in fact hear Max crying. He quietly walked down the hall to his youngests room. Magnus pushed open the door only to see a figure standing over his sons crib. Magnus’ hands lit up with flames and his glamour dropped. “Get away from him.”_

_“Maxwell Lightwood-Bane.” The man turned around for Magnus to see he was holding the no longer crying baby in his arms. His breath hitched when he heard the voice, the voice he recognised. He also recognised the glimmering red wall surrounding his baby. Any magic he tried to get his son would be repelled and hurt the child instead. “what do you want,_ Asmodeus? _” Magnus spat out his father’s name._

_Ignoring him, Asmodeus continued. “Joel Tucker. Abandoned in the woods as a six year old, left for three years with no one to help look after his little sister but himself. Starved to the point of death. Refusing let any adult near his sister in fear of her safety.” He smirked at Magnus. “hell, it took three months to leave her in a room without him even after coming to live her, four to leave her alone with you or Mr Alec Lightwood.” Magnus took a step towards the demon._

_“Beatrice ‘Bennie’ Layne. Of course, you got rid of the Beatrice. Shakespeare never was your cup of tea. Her I understand as well. Drugged and experimented on as a baby. Left in an abandoned hotel. Well, abandoned of life. Did they ever tell you how they found her? Wrapped in her overdosed mothers arms.” He let out a exaggerated sigh. “Tragic.” Magnus took another few steps. Asmodeus noticed this and shook his head, chuckling. “I won’t hurt the child son of mine.”_

_“where were we? Ah yes. Callum Grace. House fire at four, the only survivor. Placed into care by his aunt and picked up and dumped between eight families. You know, he was a real pity. If he didn’t have so much anxiety bundled up he could really have become something. But, I understand.”_

_Max let out a soft whine, Asmodeus tapped his nose. “here’s what I don’t understand._ Maxwell Lightwood-Bane. _All the others but this little one? He had a mother. He had a father…somewhere. What possible pulled you towards this one.” The glint in his father’s eyes told Magnus he knew exactly why. “because of a monster like you.”_

_Asmodeus tilted his head, the smirk not leaving. “you’re telling me the boys a warlock?”_

_Magnus reached out for the now crying baby, somewhat surprised when he was given what he wanted. “no. he is mundane.”_

_“but you said-” Magnus glared at his father. “being a demon isn’t what makes you a monster. It’s the things you do to people that makes you a monster. Some humans are monsters and warlocks have blood of both, yet somehow I’ve managed to avoid stooping to your level. And one day, this little boy is going to ask me why he doesn’t have a mother. How do I tell him? how do I tell him his mother refused to look at him, called_ him _a monster, how do I tell him that all because of some monster out there, his mother refused to even hold her baby. Because that’s what you don’t take into mind. From your actions there is a child who will forever grow up thinking it was their fault their mother gave them away, their fault they’re different.”_

_Asmodeus frowned. “you know, Magnus, I’m feeling a lot of pent up anger here.is everything okay with you and Alec?”_

_“get out of my house. And stay the fuck away from my children.”_

Present Day

“so, the current high warlock, Kracht van Rijkdom, according to Magnus’ friends, hes not very good at his job.”

Jace laughed. “that’s an understatement. He’s probably the most pathetic man you will ever have the displeasure of meeting. It’ll be easy to get Magnus his job back it’s just no one really has the guts to go against him.”

Alec shrugged. “that’s okay. Makes it easier to get Mags his position back. Who’s your current head of institute?”

“mom… well, when she’s here. She spends a lot of time away in either Idris or some institute abroad. She’s not here at the moment. She spoke to us through a fire message this morning. Acting head is Lydia Branwell. She came a few years ago. She’s about your age. She’s actually quite nice, she’d probably let you come back and if not we could ask mom.”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t want to ask mom. She visits sometimes and she’d probably think I was leaving them or something. She tends to overreact when it comes to the kids.” He chuckled quietly.

“how often does she come round exactly?”

 “more than she needs to but not as much as she thinks is right. Last time she saw Max he was three.” Not knowing what to say, Jace tried to change the subject back to the plan. “so when do you want to do it?”

Alec smiled. “as soon as possible. Magnus first though.”

Jace bit his lip. “actually, Alec, I was thinking we should get you back first. that way we can use the influence of the institute.”

Alec nodded at him in response. “okay. But I don’t want to put it off.” They were interrupted when Alec’s phone beeped.

_Staying at Taylors if that’s ok? –Joel_

Alec typed back a quick reply before turning back to Jace. He was staring at him with a sad expression. “what?”

He quickly shook out of it. “nothing. We can go now? If that’s okay, I mean.”

Alec took a deep breath. It terrified him, the idea of going back. But, whilst he knew that he wouldn’t be able to look at his father if he were to turn up, it excited him as well. Yeah, maybe taking Max to work wouldn’t be as possible as it is now, but, okay, he didn’t have one for that. He was going to miss taking Max to work with him. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to live at the institute. Things wouldn’t be exactly as they had been, but it would be better.

“sure. I’m just gonna go tell Magnus we’re going out.” Jace nodded and started to walk back round the front of the house while Alec ran towards the back door. upon entering the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Max with a stack of toast half the size of him and Magnus putting more bread in the toaster. “why so much toast?”

Magnus turned around to him and smiled. “Daddy!” two little arms wrapped around his leg and started trying to climb up. Alec sighed and picked him up. “daddy said Bennie was ill and I like toast so we’re going to make Bennie better with a biiiiiiiiiiiiig toast sandwhich.”

“that sounds-”

“wonderful Max. doesn’t it Alexander?” after giving a slight nod, Alec put Max back down. “I was going to go out with Jace, show him around. I might take him to the workshop.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows but nodded an “okay.” Alec smiled and turned back to the door, just as he was practically outside, Magnus stopped him. “Aren’t you forgetting something alexander?” Alec frowned and turned to him, only to have a soft kiss placed on his cheek. Magnus leaned up and Alec felt breath on his ear. “You, my darling, are a terrible liar.”

Alec froze. “What?” Magnus smiled and shook his head gently. “don’t be out too late.” He then promptly pushed him. “You’re letting all the cold out darling.” He then turned back to the growing pile of toast.

He met Jace out be the front. “you okay.” With a quick nod Alec turned to try and see a car. “how did you get here?”

Jace shrugged. “I mostly ran but Joel showed me the garage this morning just as he was leaving. Dude, you have _a lot_ of cars.”

 

The drive to the institute both seemed incredibly short, yet impossibly long. It was only when they walked up to the doors Alec stopped. His chest felt tighter. “You okay man?”

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. “yeah… it’s just a bit, you know.”

“we don’t have to do this.” Alec looked at his _parabatai._ “yes we do.” Another breath. Jace opened the door to this institute. Instantly Alec was flooded with memories. “it hasn’t changed much.” Jace raised his eyebrow. “it hasn’t changed at all. Not big on decoration here, much to Izzys dismay.”

Just as they walked through to the ops centre a blonde women walked up to them. “Jace, you were supposed to come back several hours ago. Who’s your friend?” the women looked Alec up and down, noting his faded runes.”

“this is Alec Lightwood, my brother and parabatai.” This was possibly the moment Alec realised they should have gone through a better plan as he had no idea where to go with this now. Luckily, Jace at least seemed to have one. “Alec this is-”

“Lydia Branwell.” Lydia stuck out her hand. “pleasure to meet you Alec.”

Alec shook her hand. “Alec!” he quickly turned to the noise and saw only a sea of dark hair before he was taken in a hug. Izzy smiled up at him. “what are you doing here?”

Jace smiled. “actually, Lydia, I was hoping that we could discuss this with you.”

Lydia nodded. “we can talk in my office. Jace, if possible I would like to speak to Mr lightwood alone first.”

Jace looked at Alec for confirmation. He nodded. “sure.”

Lydias office was as familiar to Alec as the rest of the institute. He remembered coming in here when he was younger. Whenever he was about to be told off by one of his parents. The last time he had been in here was eleven years ago and he had told his parents the thing that had completely turned his life around.

He automatically sat in the chair opposite the desk as he had when he was younger. Lydia noticed this as well. She sat in the chair behind the desk.

“So, Alec. Alec Lightwood.” She frowned as if she was trying to solve the puzzle that was him. “I don’t know you.”

“I don’t know you either if that helps.” Alec cringed at how bad that sounded but Lydia simply let out a laugh. “no, I didn’t think you would. You’re Isabelle’s… cousin?”

“brother.” Lydia’s frown deepened. “how have I never seen you before? You look just like her, Isabelle I mean. You look just like her, you’re evidently close. You’re Jace’s parabatai. You should be at the same institute and yet, your runes are so faded they look are if you haven’t used them in years. Judging by Izzys reaction to you she can’t see you all that often and yet she’s never mentioned you before. Neither have your parents-”

Sometime during this one sided convocation Alec had bowed his head to let Lydia rant it out. This, however, grew his attention. “my parents?”

“when I first met Jace I noticed his parabatai rune. With how close he and Izzy were I assumed it were her and that was that. But then, a few months after the three of us were trying to find a warlock and we had to track a necklace of his but we couldn’t. when I suggested parabatai tracking Izzy went quiet and Jace said ‘he’s gone and he’s not coming back.’ I didn’t really know what he meant but when I mentioned it to Maryse and Robert when they had come, Robert freaked out and Maryse told me not to mention it again and then disappeared somewhere for a couple days.” She frowned down at her desk. “why have I never questioned that before?” the room went silent before Alec decided he should probably say something.

“when I was seventeen my father ‘banished’ me.” At Lydia’s confused expression he continued. “I told him I was gay and, well, he didn’t like that very much. Anyway, luckily for me I had someone to go and, bottom line is I have a family now. With children. Mundane children.” Alec looked at her cautiously, looking for signs he’d made a mistake. But Lydia was just staring at him, expecting him to go on. So he did.

“I have no desire to give them up but, yesterday I saw my brother and sister again for the first time in eleven years. It made me realise I don’t want to lose them again. I would like to come back.” he quickly carried on. “I would, of course live at my house, with my family so you don’t have to provide me a room or anything.”

Lydia had her mouth slightly open, just staring at him. she cleared her throat. “as much as I want to help you, and I do, Alec, I really do, I am only the acting head of the institute. Something like this has to go through the head of the institute. Your mother.”

Alec sighed. If possible, he’d wanted to avoid going through his mother with this. He should’ve known. Maryse lightwood misses nothing.

“Mom won’t be the problem. When she comes here and well, ‘disappears somewhere for a couple days’ she’s at my house. She might freak out at first but it’ll be ok.”

Lydia tilted her head. “you’re surprisingly optimistic.” Alec frowned now. “that’s not something I hear…ever. What?” Lydia was staring at him with a weird expression. “have I seen your face somewhere before?”

Alec scratched the back of his head. “no. probably not.”

Lydia sighed and drummed her fingers on the desk. “you do know that you are asking me to break countless rules?”

Alec nodded whilst thinking about how this is so unlike him. “I do.”

“Well then Mr Lightwood, welcome to the New York Institute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrrrrrryyyyy i thought i updated and then i didnt and i was like oh shit and i've been ill since new years so happy new year


	9. Chapter 9

Alec had his bow. Well, it wasn’t _his_ bow. It was the institutes. But he was using it and that’s the part that matters. He had his bow and his arrows (once again, not _his_ arrows) and to the left of him was his parabatai (that one’s pretty much right) and to the right of him was his sister (still true). And now he was fighting shax demons.

Lydia had given him a room anyway. She said it was in case anyone from the clave dropped by.

Whilst getting rid of the shax demons had been easy enough, it felt like so much more to Alec. But now, walking back to the institute, all geared up, he had to remember why he was doing the in the first place. Magnus.

He felt slightly bad keeping this from him but even worse when he turned his phone on and say he had five messages from Missy, four voicemails from Missy, --seven missed calls from Missy, four from Magnus and a voicemail and missed call from Cal.

**Messages**

_3:37- Hey dad, could u come pick me up now. Sorry I got out late. Xx_

_3:53- Dad? u still haven’t read my last message and ur not picking up the phone evrything ok? Xx_

_4:23- maybe the msgs aren’t sending but if u r getting them could u at least respond so I no ur ok xx_

_4:27- I txtd Cal, ur not at home?_

_4:41- ive txtd Papa and hes picking me up_

**Voicemail**

_1 missed call-Missy_

_Missy- 3:20- Uh, Hey, sorry dad. I'm gonna be a bit late out. I apparently told Miss Oakman I’d unstack the chairs for junior assembly tomorrow. It shouldn’t take long, but… yeah. Just in case you come early. Okay, I’ve got to go, love you_

_2 missed calls- Missy_

_Missy- 3:46- I don’t think that message went through. But, yeah, I’m out now. Could you come get me as soon as possible please? I’d get the bus but the last one left at half past. ‘Kay, cool. That was it really. See you in a bit_

_2 missed calls- Missy_

_Missy- 4:06- dad are you okay? Please answer._

_1 missed call- Missy_

_1 missed call- Cal_

_Cal- 4:25- Missy’s panicking could you pick her up?_

_1 missed call- Missy_

_Missy- 4:35- it’s okay you don’t have to pick me up I’ll ask Papa. hope you’re okay. Love you._

_1 missed call- Mags <3_

_Shit_. He had completely forgotten. And that was two hours ago. He would have had to have taken both Bennie and Max with him. With him to drive across Brooklyn. Jace noticed him stopping and walked back to him. “Alec? You alright mate?”

“uh, y-yeah. I um, I just need to get back.” He started walking fast, Jace and Izzy walking slightly behind, confused to this sudden change of behaviour. He got to the street that went past the institute when his heart sunk.

 Magnus was there. He was leaning against the car, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Alec could see Missy was in the back of the car on her phone. Alec walked over to them. “Look mags-”

Magnus held up a ringed hand. “Get in the car Alexander.” Then he turned around and got into the driver’s seat, starting the engine. Alec waved a quick goodbye to Jace and Izzy before getting into the passenger seat.

Missy looked up at him as he got in. “Where have you been? I have been trying to call-” As Magnus pulled out he hushed her gently. “please be quiet darling. Put your music on there should be some earphones in the door.” Missy nodded and shuffled around before finding the earphones and plugging them in.

With a glance back to make sure she was really listening to music, Alec started to try to explain. “it’s not-”

“ _Don’t_ Alexander. Save it. I told her to put her music on so if I start yelling she won’t hear.”

“Magnus please let me explain.” Magnus continued staring at the road, knuckles white around the steering wheel. Alec hadn’t honestly thought he’d react this badly. He took his silence as a means to keep going on.

“it’s not what you think. You don’t, you don’t know-”

“when I said save it, I meant save it. I don’t want to do this here with one of my children in the car. We will discuss this when we get home.” Magnus was speaking in a low, dangerous voice but Alec didn’t miss the ‘ _my’_ instead of ‘our’ when he had referred to Missy. Did Magnus think he was leaving them? It hurt.

When they got back Magnus didn’t bother putting the car in the garage. He left it in the drive by the front door. He hadn’t said a word more to Alec yet, instead, getting out the car and opening Missy’s door. Missy smiled at them before grabbing her bag and walking in to the house. Magnus followed her, not stopping for his husband.

Once inside, Alec quickly neatened Missy’s shows that she had quickly thrown off. He then went through to the living room to see Joel watching TV with an arm around Bennie and Max sat on the floor by his feet, playing with jungle animals on his brother’s outstretched legs. Tinker Bell was playing on the TV. Max looked up to him and smiled.

“daddy!” he made to run over when Magnus swooped him up into his arms. “Hey blueberry why don’t you go upstairs to finish that drawing from earlier? You were going to show Missy when she got home won’t you?”

Max frowned, his bottom lip sticking. “I wanna see Daddy Papa.”

“you can see Daddy later Max. go upstairs with Joel.” Joel looked up and nodded, picking Bennie up so she had her legs around his waist. “c’mon buddy. I want to see this new train you haven’t stopped talking about since I got back.” He walked over and offered his back as a ride. With one last desperate glance to his father, Max reached over from Magnus to place his arms around Joel’s neck, placing his legs just above Bennie’s. “okay. But I wasn’t to see daddy later.”

Joel then walked upstairs with the two children, slightly unnerved by Max’s unusually quiet demeanour. Magnus called into the kitchen. “Mis, you can have a smoothie later. Could you go upstairs for a bit?” Missy then walked out the kitchen with Cal, who seemed annoyed for some reason or other. Once all of them had gone upstairs, Alec tried again.

“Magnus, please just listen.” Magnus turned around to look at him. To Alec’s dismay he had tears unshed in his eyes. “Actually, no. I don’t think I have to listen right now. I think, I think I currently have the right to speak and not listen because _what the hell, Alexander?_ We, we have a family. We have _children,_ children that should always come first. I didn’t think I would have had to say that to you but your brother and sister show up and within a day, no, less than a day. Less than 24 hours, you’re running off back to your old life. Within a day you’re abandoning this, them, us. And I don’t care if it was just a onetime thing, or something. Did you not think of the consequences? When was the last time you killed a demon? Nine years ago? Ten? What if something had happened? What if you got injured? Because, for some godforsaken reason you’ve taken to not turning your phone on. You think Jace or Izzy have my phone number?”

Magnus took a breath but Alec didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. Magnus bowed his head and looked his shoes. “What if you had died Alec? When I picked Missy up she was near tears. What when I had had to explain to our children that their father was dead? That their father was dead because he decided to leave them without even telling any of us? What then Alec? What do you think the clave would do if they found out not only do we have mundane children but they know what we are?”

He looked up at Alec, into his eyes. He was waiting for an answer, Alec knew. But, he didn’t know what to say. When Alec didn’t say anything Magnus let out a cold, heartless laugh. He ran a hand through his hair. “God. I should’ve have known. I thought you were just going to take him out for the day, catch up. And then you lied and I know when you lie but I figured, what’s the worst that can happen? He’s probably just embarrassed to say he wants to go out for the day. But no. and then Missy called Cal and Cal told me and Missy called me. You know, she normally closes herself off, but she’s actually very much like Joel when she’s scared. When was the last time you saw our daughter cry Alexander? Because for me it was when she was ten. And I drive across Brooklyn to find our daughter standing in the rain, shaking and crying. So I put two and two together and I pray to anything, _everything_ , that I’m wrong. But, I wasnt.”

“I did it for you.” Okay, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say in this scenario judging by Magnus’ expression.

“I'm sorry, what? How the hell is this for me?”

Alec fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater. “I wanted to get you your position back. I’ve wanted to do it for a while and then, then Jace and everyone showed and I realised I might be able to. I know you miss it I, I, I just wanted you to be happy.”

Magnus shook his head gently. “I _am_ happy. Yes, it was my life. But it _was._ Right now you are my life, my existence. You and our five beautiful children I love more than any stupid title.” He sounded hurt, “I thought you knew that.”

“I do know that. Of course I know that. But you’ve done so much for me. I just wanted to give you something back. I, I spoke to Jace and we figured it would be easier to get my position back first, then, then…” his voice trailed off as, he realised, they hadn’t actually planned that far.

Magnus touched his face. “Alexander, you’ve already given me anything I ever wanted. And I’ve done whatever I’ve done because I love you. It may not be enough for you, but it is enough for me. I’ve always told you I’ll stand by you no matter what, and I will. But you should have told me. You should have come to me and we would have spoken about it _together_. Like we’re supposed to do, as husbands. We would have figured something out. But we would have figured it out together.”

Magnus removed his hand and turned away. “Joel made dinner, yours is in the fridge. The guest rooms made up.” Then he walked upstairs.

Magnus opened Max’s bedroom door but no one was in there. No one was in Cal’s room either. He went up to the third floor and could hear noise come from the games room. When he went in, he was met with the image of Bennie, sat down with the chairman sleeping in her lap, Max was sitting on the pool table, sorting the balls out into different shapes, Joel and Cal were in a competitive game of Mario cart on one of the arcade machines and Missy was sat a little away from Bennie, winding the elastic band around her finds.

Max grinned when he saw Magnus enter. “I see Daddy now?” Magnus shook his head and chuckled. “you shouldn’t be sat up there Max. you could get hurt.”

“I want to show him my picture though.”

“I know buddy, I’m sorry.” Max frowned and shakily stood up on the table, wobbling over to Magnus and reaching his arms out. “if you’re sorry can I see him?”

“later Max.” Magnus picked Max up but only to put him back down again on the floor instead of the table. Max pouted at this sudden lack of height but didn’t push it, instead toddling over to Joel and scrambling up onto his lap, despite the nineteen year olds protests, and head butting him in attempt to touch the turtle like creature on the screen.

Magnus turned to Missy. Even from where she was sat on the other side of the room, Magnus could see the tremors going through her hand as she whirled the band around her fingers, creating patterns. Magnus went over to her, running his hand through Bennie’s hair as he passed her, showing her that he was there.

The warlock sat down by his oldest daughter, pulling her into a hug with his arm. “He’s okay Mis, don’t worry. He’s okay.” Missy just tucked her head into the crook of her Papa’s neck.

 

That night was the first night in eleven years Alec went to sleep knowing he wouldn’t wake beside Magnus. Knowing his husband didn’t want to sleep in the same bed as him.


	10. Chapter 10

_9 years ago_

_“Daddy!” Alec looked down from the runway. His face lit up when he saw Missy, struggling down from Magnus’ arms. She ran over, as fast as a four year old could. She then proceeded to try and scramble up onto the runway. Alec saved her any effort by picking her up, earning ‘awws’ and coos from the surrounding crew. Magnus was smiling a little away from them, by the door he had just appeared from._

_Still, holding their daughter, Alec jumped down from the runway to an obvious look of horror on his husbands face. The warlock rushed forward instantly, smacking Alec on the arm when he was sure they were both okay._

_“Don’t do that to me Alexander. You know it scares me.” Alec chuckled and kissed his forehead. “She’s fine. Look.” Missy stuck her head up then tried to get down from where she was squished between her fathers. The second she was free she started to explore the studio heading straight to the photographers._

_Alec lent down to kiss Magnus properly, resting his forehead on the others. “I was wondering where you disappeared off to.”_

_Magnus laughed lightly. “Ragnor dropped her off. He seemed quite distressed; we should make him babysit more often.”_

_After calling for a lunch break, Magnus quickly gathered up their rogue daughter again and pulled out a pack lunch for her. she sighed heavily. “fiiiinnne.”_

_Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You never refuse food. Did Rags take you somewhere to eat.” Missy’s hard-done-to attitude had quickly ended as she ate the sandwich. She nodded nether the less. “Cabbage took me to Ikea.” Alec choked. “I thought you were going to go to the park or adventure play or something.”_

_Missy nodded thoughtfully, immersed in the food. “Cabbage said Ikea was the biggest adventure play. It was very busy. I wanted to play hide and seek but Cabbage didn’t seem to be having fun when he found me. Then he got me pasta and he got a foldy bread.”_

_“A wrap darling.” Missy stared at Magnus with large, almost accusing eyes. “Foldy bread, Papa.” She shook her head and continued with her story. “But I was still hungry so I at foldy bread too. But then cabbage said we had to go but I didn’t want to so I ran to the play area and hid in the tunnel.” She giggles an uncontrollable sound. “He was very angry. Ah,” she sighed blissfully, “I like Cabbage.” She held out her hands to Magnus who wiped them down with a wet wipe, before patting his cheek and jumping up again. “When’s Joel getting home from big boy school? I want to play.”_

_Alec looked down but he wasn’t wearing his normal watch, luckily Magnus filled in for him. “In about an hour or so. Daddy and I have to do a couple more shoots now darling, why don’t you Rocky to show you how to work a camera? Then you can take pictures too.” Missy looked to be considering Magnus’ answer before shrugging. “No thank you Papa.” And running off somewhere instead. “Well that was solved easily enough. Come on shadowhunter, for some reason you’ve decided to get crumbs all down your shirt.”_

Alec woke up. The first thing he noticed was the amount of sun coming through the curtains. Magnus hated sleeping in light. Then he realised that Magnus wasn’t there. Then he remembered.

He remembered how it had supposed to go well. He remembered how he was supposed to go see the head of the institute and figure something out from there, making it back in time to pick up Missy, go wherever she wanted to go to look at dogs, completely and utterly not buy one because we have two cats and five children and we sure as hell don’t need an excitable puppy on top of that Alexander it’s unnecessary and then get back to Magnus and his family that he loves and eat dinner with them and tell Missy to stop annoying Cal and tell Cal that it doesn’t matter how much she’s annoying you, she’s your little sister you can’t throw things at her.

But, he remembered how it actually gone. How he saw the head of the institute, how he got wound up on talking and getting coffee with Izzy. How he then ended up on a hunt. How he had missed picking Missy up. How Missy had cried and Magnus had yelled and then Magnus had cried. And how Alec had gone to bed alone and Alec had cried because he had a responsibility. He had something he was supposed to do and yet he was stupid and got distracted and Magnus had called Missy _his_ daughter.

Alec let out a shaky breath before standing up. He had work today. Not work with Magnus, workshop work. He looked at his phone, there not being an alarm clock in this room. 7:23. Magnus wouldn’t be up yet. Missy would, Cal wouldn’t. Joel probably wouldn’t either. Max would, Bennie would most likely be up as well, if she was feeling better.

Missy always woke up first. She had a trouble sleeping that weren’t really treatable, doctors had tried prescribing medicine but it just didn’t work. Somehow she was never really sleep deprived despite her getting up at half three every morning and going for a two hour run. Joel, unlike his sister, slept until he wanted to and then added an extra ten minutes. Both siblings were big fans of routine, even if they were two very different routines. Cal slept until he physically couldn’t sleep anymore and then complained about waking up, unless, of course, Missy woke him up first. Max was very much still in the phase of waking up at the crack of dawn and either coming through to wake up himself and Magnus, exploring in the garden, trying to make himself breakfast, watching TV and chasing the cats, or, at least trying to. He couldn’t seem to find an activity that required a lack of noise for the break of day. Bennie woke up, walked through to her parents’ bedroom, got into bed with them and went back to sleep.

As he entered the kitchen, Alec found he was correct, with one addition. Missy was sitting at the island in her school uniform, the remains of an orange in front of her as well as an empty packet of skittles. Any other day this would gain her a lecture about how she really shouldn't be eating skittles right now and just because she also had an orange, doesn't make it healthier. Max was sat on the counters, cross legged as Lauren prepared him a bowl of cereal. He was holding one of his dinosaurs; Alec wasn’t sure as to which one it was.

“And then, after telling me that, he changed the password to _my_ Netflix and refuses to give it back or even tell me.”

Missy frowned in thought; Alec decided this would be a good time to make his presence known. “If it’s with your email can’t you change the password?” Lauren jumped slightly then smiled, shaking her head softly. “Good morning Alec. And, no. He’s got me locked out of my email too. But it’s just my personal one, the one I use for collage is still up and working. Coffee?” Alec shook his head and sat down a couple stools away from Missy.

“You’re not normally here this early Lauren.” He got a shrug in reply. “Magnus called me earlier and asked if I come in earlier cos he went in early and knew you had work today.”

“And breakfast.” Lauren chuckled and placed the cornflakes in front of the over excitable child, tapped his chin and handed him a small plastic spoon. “And breakfast mister.”

Alec froze. “Magnus has gone into work already? He normally doesn’t get ready till nine.” Missy stood up, walked over to the fridge and opened it. She then sighed and closed it again. Without turning back around she shrugged. “Well you did fuck up quite a bit.” Lauren spluttered and quickly turned to Max.

“I think it’s time we get you dressed little monster.” Max frowned in protest and tried grabbing his still full bowl of cereal as Lauren picked him up and left. She slipped Alec a sympathetic smile before disappearing. It was silent in the kitchen other than Max’s distant words of “she said a naughty Lauren. Is Missy gonna get yelled at?” although, they quickly faded out.  Missy finally turned to look at Alec. “Well you did. Fuck up I mean.”

Alec bowed his head. “I know.” He felt Missy come sit next to him. “And I know you didn’t mean for this particular outcome.” Alec couldn’t meet her gaze.

“How mad is he?” Missy looked up and bit her lip, nodding slightly. “Pretty mad. But it’s not all aimed at you.” at this Alec looked up, only to have a hand placed on his.

“He was mad at you, no doubt. He had every right to be. But he was mad at a lot else too. He was mad at himself. He was mad that he had to leave when Bennie was still ill. He mad that Joel had to have come back to a house of arguing. He was mad he left his jacket at Cats, you know the one he took to the Milan fashion week last year. Apparently it would have gone great with the outfit he was wearing today. He wasn’t quite _mad_ at me but I'm pretty sure he was at least annoyed cos I don’t know a thing about fashion so couldn’t recommend another jacket.” Alec chuckled at that.

“But he won’t stay mad. Not for long at least. You know him.” Missy got up and went to leave. She stopped herself just before she did leave though. “Besides, he kept saying about how he’s not going to let the schemes of another Herondale affect his love life, marriage and family.”

Alec frowned. “He must have gotten that wrong. Jace wasn’t even a Herondale before he came to live with us, he was a Wayland.” Missy shrugged. “I don’t really care to be honest Dad but when you see Papa later, I wouldn’t open with that.” She gave Alec one last smile before ducking out of the room.

Less than a couple of minutes later Alec heard what sounded like Cal yelling as Missy presumably woke him up in the most annoying way she could think of. She’d been told she wasn’t allowed to throw vast amounts of water on him any more due to both a ruined carpet and ceiling.

 

Before he got left for work, Alec made sure to check on Bennie. He knew she’d be okay but he couldn’t ever help but worry. She was still asleep when he came in, golden hair spread out around her. The room was filled with a pink light from the bright sun behind the pink curtains. He gently kissed her forehead when he heard movement at the door. He left quietly, shutting the door softly behind him. Lauren didn’t have Max with her. She placed a hand on Alec’s arm.

“I’ll call if anything happens. I know where her medicine is and if anything happens, anything at all I’ll ask for Catarina.” Alec nodded. He didn’t really know what to say. He decided on a quick hug. It was going to be a quick day. The quicker he got to work, the quicker he could see his husband again. Of course, this wasn’t how it worked at all but no one had managed to protest Alec’s logic before and they sure as hell weren’t about to start now.

He only realised when he left the house and went to get in his car that he had driven his car to the New York Institute, and failed to drive it back again. He could always take another one but it was the principle. Just another the choices of yesterday were affecting.

 

“You need to calm down darling.” It was a cool voice that broke him out of his pacing. Magnus looked up angrily. “I’m sorry?”

He hadn’t noticed the girl enter his office. Judging by the small prints of vines and flowers making their way down her face she was either a seelie or going to some mundane music festival. He went for the former. Said seelie seemed to be making herself very comfortable in his office.

“Apology accepted. All that pacing is doing my head in.”

“I wasn’t apologising.” The girl frowned at this. “You weren’t?”

Magnus didn’t feel the girl was any particular threat, but his hands lit up with its usual blue all the same. “Who are you and what do you want?”

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes as she stood up. “Straight down to business then.” Her once cool, slick voice had turned into one of disdain and boredom. “the seelie queen sent me to ensure future ties with The High Warlock Of Brooklyn.”

Magnus choked. “She did what?”

“Please don’t make me repeat it, its punishment enough having to spend a couple of hours in this pollution filled realm.”

“I’m not the high warlock.” That got her attention. Her forehead crinkled as she thought. “My mistake sir. I must have gotten the wrong person. I am in fact looking for a Magnus Bane.” She appeared to be reading off the back of her hand. “I must have the wrong building.” She stood up to leave but was stopped by a hand on her forearm. She glared at it, her gaze moving back to Magnus.

“I am Magnus Bane.” She rolled her eyes so hard Magnus winced. “Why did you say you weren’t? You know how much time we just wasted?  This is painful.”

“I’m Magnus Bane but I’m sure as hell not the high warlock of Brooklyn.”

“This is physically painful. You know how much this is actually hurting me?” Magnus spun the girl round so she was facing him. She raised her eyebrows at the accidental close proximity. “Yeah, no. Mr Magnus I'm not high warlock Bane, you’re really not my type.”

“Why do you think I’m high warlock?” there was a sense of urgency and aggression in his voice that Magnus hadn’t planned but they seemed to fit the mood.

The seelie girl pushed herself out of Magnus’ grip. “Word says Magnus Bane is becoming High Warlock again. For too long now Kracht van Rijkdom has been abusing his power as high warlock and people want change. Downworlders of all kinds want the old high warlock back. And apparently, the shadowhunter in charge of the New York institute is accusing Rijkdom of plotting against the accords.” The seelie girl snorted. “God knows that’s a lie. Lazy ass couldn’t be bothered plotting against the accords.”

The girl stopped just by the open door. “Word travels fast Magnus Bane. Considering you’re at the eye of the storm, it’d be good for you to keep up with it.”  With one last smirk, the girl stepped out the door. Magnus didn’t have to check to know that if he looked for her in the hallway, she wouldn’t be there. Instead, he pulled out his phone and called the person who always gave him the advice he needed, even if he didn’t particularly want it. It answered after just a few rings.

“Hello?” the tired English accent carried through the line.

“Ragnor, I think I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry for the late upload. i happen to have a semi valid reason this time. i have pretty important exams coming up and its kinda key i revise for them. but not tomorrow. i plan to have another update within the next couple of days. saying that, my plans normally turn out as well as *thinking of someone whose plans dont go accordingly* robbie rottens (nailed it) other than that same as usual. which isnt that usual....

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes and  
> i'll update as soon as I can:)


End file.
